Love is a Blessing:Trilogy Series
by yorkie999777000
Summary: He killed her, will she come back to life, or stay sleeping forever?  And what will happen on their quest to Neverland?  Read to find out.
1. My Fault

_**Hello Everafters of all shapes and sizes. I hope you like my story, if you don't, well, too bad. Just joking, I want to write to the very best of my abilities and in order for me to do that, I need people to review. Just remember, this is a tragedy, not a comedy, lots of Puckabrina. In fact that is basically what this whole story is about.**_

Pucks POV

It was my fault. I was guarding her. Gone, like a wind, gone. She was a luxury I took for granted. I looked at the old lady and marshmallow who were sitting together, comforting one another. Soon we would have to go to the funeral. If only I could have told her, well everything. "Old lady, stop crying, you are going to give me a headache." I said halfheartedly. Joking was the only way I felt I could carry on. "Oh Puck, I miss her too." "What?" I said choking back the tears I felt forming in my eyes. "Miss her, she was so ugly, how could I miss her hideous face?" Daphne tackled me with a hug and I broke down. Wait, me breaking down, over a girl. What was happening to the world? I was a villain, a king of the greatest kind. I threw it all away for a stupid girl though, now that girl was dead. It all started two days ago…


	2. Woof!

**Sorry about the short first chapter. That was just as an introduction. What did you think?**

_Plaincrazysuckup: _

_Comment- __This could be good, but please think about making the chapters longer. This  
>has good potential. Continue!<em>

_Reply- Thank you for your comment, don't worry, that was only an intro. I will also continue to write one to two at least every three days, less if I am super busy._

_December Eklipse:_

_Comment- Omigosh, this is beautiful, please write more!_

_Reply- That is so nice of you to say, to be honest I didn't think too many people would like my story. All of my viewers make me feel so happy, the more good reviews the more I want to write. ( :_

**Third Person's POV**

"PUCK!" Sabrina was fuming. Anybody looking at her would have thought that there was steam coming from her ears. "What, no good morning? If I were you Ugly, I'd be putting a paper bag over my face from embarrassment." Puck smirked.

"Yeah I would too if I were you! What did you do to me? I have a tail and dog ears." Sabrina cried. "What? I didn't notice a difference; in fact you look better than you usually do." Puck was grinning from ear to ear. Daphne came out of her bedroom to see what was going on. "Whadyaguysafitinboutdistime?" She said rubbing her hands over her eyes. When she looked up, Daphne's eyes nearly bulged out and she bit her palm, one of Sabrina's sister's quirky habits. "Sabrina, you are so cool. I wish I could be a dog. Then I would be able to smell really well!" Daphne exclaimed. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the gawking little girl. "Believe me Daphne, when you're around this stinkpot as long as I am you will NEVER, get the smells out!" Sabrina turned her attention to Puck. "Why do you do this stuff to me?" Well, for starters, it was fun. The reaction he got when he pulled a prank on her was priceless. He was the Prankster King, and this is just his job. There were other reasons too, but he couldn't think of them right now. "You're just so ugly I am trying to make an improvement."

Sabrina huffed and headed towards the shower. Everyone who saw her could barely stifle back a laugh. Puck grabbed his camera and took a picture of Sabrina's wagging tail. When he turned around he noticed a red Daphne out of breath, laughing on the ground. "Tha-that ha w-w-was ha ha grrreat huuuuuuuuuh ha ha ha." Daphne gasped

**Puck's POV**

It was hilarious. Grimm came up to me with dog ears and a tail. I know I had been the one to do this to her and it was expected, but it was none the less funny. She looked smoking mad. This was the best prank yet. "PUCK" The venom in her voice sent a shiver through my spine. Now it was time to push her buttons. "What, no good morning? If I were you Ugly, I'd be putting a paper bag over my face from embarrassment." That sounded about right. Then Grimm came up with one of her sissy comebacks. "Yeah I would too if I were you! What did you do to me? I have a tail and dog ears." Time for the show to begin. Grimm was getting so angry I thought she'd explode. This'd be great! "What? I didn't notice a difference; in fact you look better than you usually do." Marshmallow then finally came out of her room to see what was going on and asked us about what we were doing. "Whadyaguysafitinboutdistime?" As soon as she spotted Grimm she gazed at her sister in awe. "Sabrina, you are so cool. I wish I could be a dog. Then I would be able to smell really well." Sabrina did her signature eye roll. She was so cu-hideous, that's what I was thinking, hideous. Wait did I just call Grimm, Sabrina. I must be getting sick. I was snapped back into reality when Grimm began to speak. "Believe me Daphne, when you're around this stinkpot as long as I am you will NEVER, get the smells out!" After addressing Marshmallow, she turned towards me with anger practically spelled out across her face. I knew she was planning an attack on me, oh well. Her pranks were always sooo weak. Suddenly Grimm spoke up sounding kind of hurt. "Why do you do this stuff to me?" This kind of made me feel guilty, so I decided to lighten up the mood. I think it worked quite well actually. "You're just so ugly I am trying to make an improvement." Grimm didn't appreciate my kindness and pouted. As she headed toward the bathroom I took a picture of her tail. Hey, I didn't say how long the kindness would last. I turned to get some breakfast when I noticed Marshmallow on the ground panting for breath. Huh, she was even more like a dog than Grimm. With that I skipped to a breakfast of who knows what, I didn't look down before eating the food.

**Sabrina's POV**

After taking a long cold shower and calming down I got dressed and headed towards the kitchen table where Granny Relda stood with a spatula in her had that had a suspicious rainbow liquid covering it. I sat down in a chair when Granny looked at me. She gasped, clearly surprised. I heard a clang as the rainbow covered spatula hit the floor. "Woof." I said with an angry tone that I forced to be deadly silent. I hoped for more venom to come from my voice, but it would have to do. When I was done picking at my, I guess you'd call it food, I would kill that fairy boy. "Sabrina, what happened?" Granny asked bending over to picking up the fallen cooking utensil, all the while looking at me inquisitively. I rolled my eyes and said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster, "Well I thought that I might try on a new look on today. I bet you couldn't guess who was being so helpful as to pick this outfit for me, you want to guess? Oh I'll just tell you, PUCK!" My eyes turned to fire as I yelled his name. Puck had poured how many things in my hair, put stuff in my bed, and other things that I'd rather not mention, but this; oh this was by far the worst! Puck looked up at me with innocent eyes, too innocent, at my mentioning his name. How vain could he get, only seeing me when I was saying his name. Suddenly I felt my eyes being pulled to look at his. My glare seemed to melt away in the comfort of his green, sweet, soft, beautiful eyes maybe just maybe…and the spell was broken when he opened his mouth revealing a gruesome scene of, ugh, rainbow mush in his mouth. "Puck, I have told you too many times to stop pranking Sabrina. How long until this spell wears off?" Granny questioned the fairy boy. "Midnight." Puck mumbled the word so quietly that I could barely hear him, but I did, and he didn't look too happy that I was rejoicing the short lived that would be over by tomorrow. With that we all ate in silence and went through the day quietly. Tomorrow, oh tomorrow that would be the day IT happened.


	3. I Hate You

**This will be fun; I cannot wait until I get to see your comments. Don't forget you can recommend or ask questions, I will take everybody's ideas into considerations. Even if I don't use your idea, don't feel bad, it wasn't you, it was me. **

**Third Person's POV**

Sabrina woke up early the next morning to find her tail and dog ears gone. She let out a sigh of relief. She felt as though nothing could get in the way of her rare good mood. This is until she thought of Puck. She shook the thought of the nasty boy out of her mind. When she reached the dining room she noticed fresh baked donuts. "Thank you! Mmm, delicious." It almost seemed as if this were the first time in years she had gotten to eat regular food. When Sabrina cleaned up her mess and got up to throw away her plate, she noticed a note taped onto the messy counter.

"Dear Lieblings,

I had to go on a quick mission involving, ducks, green goo, and a heart shaped pendant. I will be gone for the rest of the day. Don't get into trouble Puck. And Sabrina, I know you'll be the first one reading this, so please wake up Daphne and Puck.

P.S. I hope you liked the donuts.

With all of my heart

Granny Relda

Granny Relda

Sabrina groaned as she walked up the flight of stairs. She impatiently rapped on both Puck, and Daphne's doors. When that did nothing to rouse the sleepy heads, she yelled, "Donuts!" almost as soon as she said it, Daphne was racing Elvis down the stairs. Sabrina laughed with amusement as Elvis ate two of the sticky pastries while Daphne yanked one from the dog's mouth and ate it herself. She was about to go downstairs to pull the fight apart, but then she remembered Puck. Why hadn't he come down yet? Sabrina knew she was probably in for a prank as soon as she opened the door, but she opened it anyways to follow Granny's orders. She cringed as she took her first step into his room, expecting the impact of a glop grenade exploding at her feet. After about three seconds Sabrina relaxed a little bit and took a look around. No monkeys, simple silence echoed through her head. Sabrina caught sight of the fairy boy. She maneuvered through the mine field, sometimes almost setting off a trap. Finally, she got to the trampoline where Puck lay in silence. Sabrina softly climbed onto the bouncing toy barely making any noise and screamed in Puck's ear. "WAKE UP JERKFACE!" He jumped out of bed startled, revealing his stuffed unicorn, Kevin the Deceiver. Sabrina nearly choked from laughing so hard when she saw him with his thumb still in his mouth and his doll in his hand. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop laughing. Not even long enough to notice that she was on the other side of Puck's death glare. That was not a side she'd ever want to be on. Puck flew Sabrina up with anger, and that stopped her from laughing. Puck decided what he would do and put his plan into action. Gunk, grenades, or gross goblins, they weren't enough punishment for the crime Sabrina had committed. No, she needed the worst punishment he had ever thought up. "Puck? Puck, I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." The pleading look in her eye wasn't enough this time, no he thirsted for more. Not to hurt her, but to startle her. As Puck flew over a deep lagoon he dropped Sabrina into the water below. As she surfaced you could practically hear the water boiling. Puck flew down with a smirk drawn across his youthful face, greeting Sabrina as she treaded onto the land.

"How could you?" Sabrina questioned me, shooting a glare in Puck's direction. Puck was too startled to do anything as Sabrina ran off crying. When reality hit him square in the chest he caught up to Sabrina by the trampoline. "Sabrina, I," Puck stuttered, but was cut off before he could finish. "You've done some horrible, and I mean horrible, things in the past, but not one comes as close to horrible as this. This wasn't mischievousness, this was maliciousness. I could have gotten killed by you. Why, why do you do this to me? Hello, are you daft? Listen to what I say. You are so, so, ugh!" Puck looked on at her with newfound anger. How dare she insult the Trickster King! "You think you are so great Sabrina, but you're not. I was angry, I pushed you into water, and now you need to get over yourself! I don't know how I ever thought I may have had an inkling of respect for you. **I HATE YOU SABRINA GRIMM, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!**" Although Puck could see the pain and hurt in Sabrina's eyes he was too blind to see he needed to stop. Sabrina just began slowly crying and shaking her head telling herself it didn't matter what he said, but it did. She felt he meant it and so did he. She began to run for the door. Puck didn't even look twice in her direction. That was the mistake he would regret the most later on.


	4. Nottingham

**I Hope you enjoyed my other 3 Chapters ( : **

**Feel free to comment and give me some of your awesome ideas for the story. That Chapter was a little OOC but I had to get her death somehow related to him. What is a better name Claire or Daisy? This is something I need to know for upcoming stories. It is either in this chapter or the next that brina goes. Sad, I know.**

_GoofyGoober:_

_Comment/Suggestion- _This is really interesting! I can't wait to read what happens! =D

"With that I skipped to a breakfast of who knows what, I didn't look down  
>before eating the food." Hahaha! That is so Puck! =)<p>

The only thing I would suggest is writing paragraphs, especially when two  
>people are talking. So, instead of,<p>

"What did you do to me? I have a tail and dog ears." Sabrina cried. "What? I  
>didn't notice a difference; in fact you look better than you usually do." Puck<br>was grinning from ear to ear.

It would be,

"What did you do to me? I have a tail and dog ears." Sabrina cried.

"What? I didn't notice a difference; in fact you look better than you usually  
>do." Puck was grinning from ear to ear.<p>

It would make it easier to read. But this story is good! Update soon! =D

Reply- Thank you! Yah, I have gotten that suggestion before, I will definitely use your example for the rest of my other chapters. The example helped me a whole lot.

**Third Person's POV**

Sabrina ran downstairs still crying from the fight with Puck. Her sister Daphne noticed this and began to ask why she crying. Sabrina brushed past Daphne without saying a word.

Daphne was so confused she just sat there with Elvis with her mouth open until she decided to talk to Puck. After all, her sister came running from his room.

She knocked carefully on the door. "Puck, are you in there?" Daphne whimpered.

"Come in Marshmallow. Did Grimm send you?" Puck said, clearly upset. Daphne looked up at Puck with a scared expression.

"Actually, that is what I came in here to talk about. She just ran by me, sobbing after coming out of your room. She darted out of the door with her hands on her eyes."

Sa-Grimm, I said Grimm, doesn't cry. In fact today seemed to be the first time she really broke down.

Puck knew he was to blame, but he wasn't going to worry, Sabrina could take care of herself. She'd probably be back by dinner time, at the very most. If she wasn't home by then, he'd get worried.

"Don't worry Marshmallow; Grimm is going to be fine." Little did he know how wrong he was. This was the day everything turned around for the worst.

**Sabrina's POV**

His words stung. I knew Puck and I never got along really well, but I didn't think he hated me. Tears began flowing down my face.

Did he really think I was ugly? I always thought he was kidding.

My stupid heart throbbed and my throat felt all dry and itchy. I ran, I ran from him, from my feelings, I didn't want to come back, I wouldn't ever have the guts to return.

I barely heard Daphne mumble something as I flew through the door.

I ran, and ran, and ran until I was gasping for breath and crying too.

I collapsed in a shady area. I didn't notice my surroundings, I was too busy scrunching my eyes up. I did feel a cold breeze though.

This didn't feel right, it felt cruel and unforgiving. I mustered up the little strength I had left and looked up.

I trembled with fear at the sight of the Scarlet Hand's fortress in front of me.

A dark figure approached me. I hurried to stand up. There wasn't much time until dusk, I could hide then, maybe.

I began to run again. The thought of safety jolted me awake.

Adrenaline surged through my body as I dodged my assailant. I noticed a boy with two pink wings up in the distance.

I needed to make it there, making it to that spot was the boundary between life and death for me.

And then I remembered the fight, would he save me, or would he decide he'd rather have me dead. Gone, nowhere to trouble him. I looked behind my shoulder and that confirmed my theory on who was coming after me, it was…

**Puck's POV**

It was an hour after dinner, this couldn't be a good sign. I decided to investigate outside to see if I could find her.

I flew around a bit and I was going to move onto the other side of the neighborhood but then I saw looked behind my back and saw her about a quarter mile away.

I landed in the shade of an ancient oak tree. I was standing, waiting for her to arrive.

As she got closer to me, I noticed she was scared. It was then that I noticed she was being chased by an enemy of ours.

Too surprised to move, I stood where I was, staring at her anxious face.

I was about to move when I realized it wouldn't do any good, it would be better to wait for her to reach me.

I became a bit more unnerved as I saw that the person following her was catching up to her. She was almost to me, but he was almost to her. He was…

**Puck and Sabrina's POV**

Nottingham!


	5. Gone

**I forgot to put down a disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, if I did, I would not waste my time writing this junk and I would start writing the tenth book. So yah.**

**Thank you for all of your comments. I love them all. Will you all please tell me what song you think would fit Sabrina's funeral? I will use one of your songs. I will also use my own song. If you figure out my song you get to be a character in the story. (This only counts for the first two people answering correctly.)**

**Puck's POV**

I could hear the knife splitting the air around it. As soon as the sound came to an end I saw Sabrina's face go wan.

As she toppled over, I caught her; I saw a knife protruding from her back. I looked twice to see if it were really true, yep and now Nottingham will DIE!

Nobody tries to murder Sabrina Grimm except ME! "Run while you can Nottingham, I am going to kill you!" Anger and poison could be smelled on my breath. My eyes focused on him as I set him in my death glare.

Before I knew what I was doing, I turned into a Jabberwocky. I did not know I could do that. I took a step or two towards the disgusting man.

Before I could come any closer, he began running away. COWARD! I was about to head after him, but then I heard Grimm groan.

I morphed back into Puck and bent down over her. "Ugly? Hello, it isn't nice to kid like this. Ge-get up. Please." I felt a drop of warm liquid running down my face. It felt like burning acid.

"P-p-puck? Why do you hate me?" Sabrina whispered silently into my ear. She didn't sound, or look, like she would be ok.

"Sabrina, I don't hate you at all. Are you ok?" What a stupid question, of course she wasn't ok.

She just nodded. "You didn't call me (cough weakly) Grimm"

I realized I called her Sabrina, in fact I have been thinking of her as Sabrina for the whole day.

"I can't make it." Her voice was getting weaker with every breath she took.

"Yes, yes you can Sabrina. You, you have to." A few more tears rolled down my cheek.

"If I die young, I want you to know I am fine with the life I had. Huh, this reminds me of a song I once heard. Everything in the song is what I believe in and what happened. Ironic isn't it?" Grimm said hoarsely.

This wasn't happening.

I took her hand in my own and didn't let go. "Sa-Grimm, you don't need to worry about that, you will be fine." I said firmly, not even believing my own words.

Sabrina began to hum a soft melody.

(Check it out on You Tube it is called" If I Die Young")

"_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>_

_Uh oh, uh oh." _

I began to sing along with her. For some reason, my eyes were raining. Our voices mixed harmoniously.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life aint always what you think it ought to be, no  
>aint even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song"<em>

Now, if anyone was listening they would think I was singing to myself.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"_

As I finished the song my voice was cracking. My throat was in pain, dry, and scratchy.

"Puck, I hope you know I don't regret anything." Sabrina managed to get out with her final breath.

"Sabrina, no! I love you Sabrina, I am so sorry!" Now my face was like a waterfall. I have never, ever, cried like this before. But anyway, when I said it, it was too late.

Sabrina was,

Gone.


	6. Love, Hate, and Other Deadly Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm which is quite a shame considering it is the best book of all time!**

Meridian Capulet is my first winner for the song contest! Congrats Meridian. Your alias will Lydia. (:

**So what did you all think? BTW I have been receiving comments on "fluff" what does that mean exactly? I am very new, and this is my first fan fic, so I don't exactly know.**

**Ranger Sage**

**Comment ***Sob* She's-she's *sob* story is really good,sad but Puck  
>he was so story is great! CONTINUE<p>

**Reply **Thanks, I thought that your comment was kind of funny because of your upbeat attitude after mentioning Sabrina's death.

**Plaincrazysuckup**

**Comment **You're gonna make me cry...

*bawls*

THANKS A LOT!

**Reply **You're welcome (notice sarcasm)

**This is completely unrelated, but one time I went with my parents to a Chinese restaurant and my dad's fortune cookie said "As long as you don't sign up for anything new, you'll do fine." Those were the exact words. He got a fortune cookie of DOOM! Sorry just felt like sharing.**

**Puck's POV**

When I knew she wasn't breathing anymore, I collapsed on the ground next to her and began to yell at the world for taking her away.

Sabrina, the person I loved

After an hour of pounding the ground I gingerly picked Sabrina up. I kissed her (ON THE LIPS)

**(for those of you *Cough* Lydia *Cough* who would be so, well you know what I mean Lydia, to suggest I tell you specifically where he kissed her, you are kind of like Mica. You know you like him Lidz (notice the sarcasm.). (P.S. This only applies to Lydia) )**

After Flying to the Grimm house…

I flew into the Grimm household carrying her. I say "her" because I cannot bear saying her name, I am afraid I would break down if I did.

When I came in, Daphne bounded down the stairs. I knew she thought her sister would be angrily scowling and rolling her eyes at me.

She was hopeful, hope always seems to lead to despair when you are with the Grimms.

When Daphne was at the bottom of the stairs and she saw her older sister's lifeless, breathless, body, she began to gasp with sadness, and tears fell down her face more than they did mine.

When she noticed the knife, she began whimpering before and crying even more.

I set Grimm down on a cushioned seat and comforted Marshmallow. We cried together for what seemed like hours. Finally, when it seemed we couldn't cry anymore, Granny Relda came home.

I knew she'd be crushed, but I also realized she'd want to know that her eldest granddaughter was dead.

"Hello Lieblings. It turns out that the ducks were to blame the whole time." Relda commented smiling. When she noticed the tears on Marshmallow and my face, her smile broke into a frown.

"What is wrong darlings?" It was then that she noticed Sabrina, I still cringe at her name, lying on the couch with a rusty dagger embedded in her back.

She was about to faint when I steadied her. The old lady covered her eyes with her hands and began weeping.

"My poor baby, why?" She repeated for about thirty minutes. Then she got up and told us we should prepare some nice speeches for her funeral.

While Daphne trudged towards her room sadly, I stayed behind and sat beside my love.

I brushed her messy, beautiful, golden locks of hair out of her face. Why did the thing that mattered most to me in the entire world, have to be taken away?

I have got to avenge her. Nottingham would pay for his crime, the whole Scarlet Hand would! After they die I will bring them back to life and Kevin the Deceiver will make them pay even more!

They will suffer, worse than I! Wait, no, although their deaths would please me, and I **AM** a villain, I am not as cruel and unforgiving as those wart faces are!

Ugh! When did I become so mature? Must be the puberty Grimm gave me. I'd turn completely mature if she'd come back.

Elvis sluggishly made his way next to Sabrina and I. I bet he knew she was gone.

I kneeled down to pet the dog, ok, why was I showing affection? I was about to pull away from the furry beast when I felt the demanding urge to cry.

I practically fell on Elvis. He flinched at the sudden weight dropped on his back. I began sobbing a torrent of tears into his soft fur.

The old lady walked in with a grim look on her face that made her look older. Her wrinkles seemed more pronounced and every bit of life seemed to be drained out of her.

"Puck, why don't I go ahead and write your speech for you. You don't seem to be up to it right now." The old lady suggested with such sorrow that I withheld my snarky comments.

"IT IS ALL MY FAULT! I could have flown to her and jumped in the way. It is not fair! I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I will get her back, change time if I have to." I exclaimed with feelings stronger than I have ever felt before.

Every word I said was weaker than the next, in the end, I was barely above a whisper.

I was about to fall over because of the pain in my heart when the old lady rushed to me and held me up in a warm embrace.

I would take Sabrina's scowl over her hug any day.

After a minute I pulled away, and ran to my room. I ran as far as the boundaries and curled into a ball.

I began screaming. I turned into an elephant and started on an angry rampage, destroying everything I got my hands on.

When I used up all of my energy, I crawled slowly, crying, to my trampoline and as soon as soon as my head hit the rough surface, I fell asleep.


	7. Almost Time

**Nobody but Lydia has answered for the song choice so I am sorry to say she is the only winner. **

**Does anyone have any suggestions? I cannot think of ideas forever.**

**Thank you to the readers that constantly leave reviews. You are the reason why I write.**

**Sabrina died, some people are actually saying it is cool. That makes me laugh. FUNNY…**

**Puck's POV**

I woke up to the sound of weeping throughout the house.

I slowly got out of bed, remembering the death of my true love. WOW! What is up with me? I am definitely out of sorts.

I don't think I've ever said "true love" before. Maybe _**Billy**_ would, but I sure didn't say anything like that.

Next thing you know I will be singing a song about true loves first kiss…

"Puck we will be going to the…*cry* funeral in a few hours." The old lady said softly through my door.

My first kiss was with Sabrina… Ugh, Got. To. Get. Her. Out. Of. My. Mind!

She is… oh I can't even say it. When am I going to realize I am head over heels for a dead girl?

I got up and walked to the kitchen. That was strange, nothing was strange.

Normally I would've just shoved everything in my mouth, but, well, I don't have an appetite with Grimm gone, sooo, well I kind of looked.

Shocker isn't it

Laid out on the table were pancakes and muffins.

Some stray bacon was isolated in the corner of the old wooden table.

I sat down on a chair and picked at my food. That's right!

Am I dying… my heart just fell.

Why did I have to go and mention the d-word?

Tears began to trickle out of my eyes.

It was my fault. I was guarding her.

Gone, like a wind, gone.

She was a luxury I took for granted.

I looked at the old lady and marshmallow who were sitting together, comforting one another.

Soon we would have to go to the funeral. I noticed as I glanced at the clock.

If only I could have told her, well everything.

"Old lady, stop crying, you are going to give me a headache."

I said halfheartedly. Joking was the only way I felt I could carry on.

"Oh Puck, I miss her too."

"What?" I said choking back the tears I felt forming in my eyes.

"Miss her, she was so ugly, how could I miss her hideous face?"

Daphne tackled me with a hug and I broke down.

Wait, me breaking down, over a girl.

What was happening to the world? I was a villain, a king of the greatest kind.

But, I threw it all away for a stupid girl, now that girl was dead.

UGH! There is that d-word again.

I broke away from the embrace when I noticed the old lady giving me a sheet of paper.

Without looking, I knew it was the speech.

As I read over it, I knew that those words could never come from me.

"O-old lady, one of the last things, Gr-grimm said was that her favorite song was If I Die Young,"

I stuttered, had I ever stuttered before, no, but my crush hadn't died either.

"And the lyrics fit the situation to a T, so I was thinking that we should use that song at the funeral."

Now Daphne and the old lady were both swallowing their tears, trying to be strong for one another.

"Oh, Puck, of course. Come here lieblings, I've got something to show you."

We followed her, we were all slow because of the added on weight of tragedy, but finally we made it.

But to where exactly?

I mean, I knew we were at the broom closet, but I didn't know the point of it.

"I have gotten everyone to write their wills just in case. I kept all of yours in here."

I choked on my tears as I thought of seeing something that was written by "her".

The old lady pulled out a white envelope that was slightly crinkled at the dull edges.

"Now darlings, I have never read them, I didn't want to invade your privacy,"

She said, mustering up every ounce of her strength.

"But, Sabrina's will, will be read at the funeral."

I wonder what Sabrina was thinking when she wrote that.

I know that the old lady only made us write our child wills last month so her thoughts were recent.

When I was thinking over what she may have written, Daphne ran into her and Sa-just her room.

I was about to head after Marshmallow when the old lady put a knowing, loving hand on my shoulder.

Minutes later, Daphne came back with a box in hand.

It seemed to be handcrafted out of an old maple tree. She also had a metallic key in hand.

"Sabrina, *sniff* told me that if anything were to happen to her, that she'd want this box opened at her funeral."

Daphne gently put the box onto the counter carefully.

Granny picked up the box and held it gently, yet firmly, against her chest.

"Come, it is almost time for the funeral. We need to get ready."

**SOOOOOOOOO… what did you think? Please send me your reviews.**


	8. Now Back to the Funeral

**Can you believe it? **

**I am already on Chapter 8! It's crazy**

**So, Lydia, Your character will be added in later on in the story. For the first part of the trilogy, you will be Lydia, for the second, you will be Claire, and for the third you will be Lydia again! **

**P.S**

**Don't stop reading, it may have passed the first climax, but in this story, there are probably twelve to one hundred.**

**Puck's POV**

The old lady ushered us into the car.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Only two of us, not three.

Hi

Hi

Hi

There wasn't anybody there to yell at me.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Marshmallow entered the car slowly and looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole entire world.

Hi

Hi

Hi

When the car started without a single hiss or thump we all looked up in shock.

Hi

Hi

Hi

My expression was mixed with anger.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"This stupid car is mocking us with this, horridly brutal silence!"

Hi

Hi

Hi

I hissed. The old lady looked at me with sad, understanding eyes.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I hadn't noticed how old she looked.

Hi

Hi

Hi

It seemed as though she had aged twenty years in the past two days.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Soon I remembered why she didn't drive often.

Hi

Hi

Hi

You can tell right away that her driver's license should have been taken from her a long time ago.

Hi

Hi

Hi

My stomach already felt rather queasy from the torrent of emotions, so I began to feel sick.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Luckily for me the car came to a sharp halt in about a minute.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I untied the seatbelt around my waist (a piece of frayed rope).

Hi

Hi

Hi

I took the door handle and tried to open the rusty door.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I used all of my lingering strength to try to open up the car door.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"Puck." Marshmallow said.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I ignored her and continued pulling on the handle.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"Puck!" Marshmallow screamed at me a second time.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"What?" I snapped at her with an annoyance in my voice I didn't mean to use.

Hi

Hi

Hi

After all, she lost someone too and it was MY fault.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"It's push, not pull Puck." Daphne said in a very monotone voice.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I stared at her blankly.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"I knew that!" I snapped regrettably again. "I was just testing you."

Hi

Hi

Hi

I opened the door with a grumble.

Hi

Hi

Hi

When I took a look around, reality hit me in the chest.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Sabrina Grimm was dead.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I noticed Snow White coming over to us.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She was the second most beautiful person in the entire world.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"Oh, Relda and Daphne I am so sorry!" She cried.

Hi

Hi

Hi

What about me, wouldn't she think I cared too.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I was too deep in thought to correct her though.

(I know, ME deep in thought, I guess that is what death does to me.)

Hi

Hi

Hi

Nobody said anything for what seemed like forever.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Finally Daphne broke the silence when a throaty sob came from her throat.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She ran and wrapped Snow in a bear hug.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Snow White hugged her back with an equally powerful grip.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"It is going to be ok sweetie. Sabrina is in a better place now."

Hi

Hi

Hi

At the mention of Sabrina's name Daphne whimpered while I flinched.

Hi

Hi

Hi

This isn't right, this isn't where I belong!

Hi

Hi

Hi

I belong with Sabrina trying to kill me, not Sabrina dead from being killed.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Nobody cared about how I felt about this situation.

Hi

Hi

Hi

No! It was only about the old lady and the little squirt.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Puck, no siree. Nope, Puck didn't care about Sabrina, besides; he can take care of himself.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Well this just isn't right.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I should be at home making Grimm's beautiful face flush red with anger.

Hi

Hi

Hi

NOT, at Grimm's funeral, where Grimm's beautiful face was white and lifeless.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Feeling shunned, I popped out my pink, glistening wings and flew up to Sabrina.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She lay in peace in her casket.

Hi

Hi

Hi

As I approached the closed coffin, I reached into my pocket for the speech I was supposed to read.

Hi

Hi

Hi

The paper was filled with the words I'd never write.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I peered at the dark wooden designs carved into the glistening planks of wood.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Doves. Sabrina loved doves.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Quickly and quietly I opened the lid to take a last look at my fallen beloved.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She looked so peaceful with roses scattered over her stiff, lifeless, and cold body.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Sabrina's hair had been brushed and she was dressed in her favorite dress.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She was buried in satin that was colored to be a deep, royal purple color.

Hi

Hi

Hi

The only things that would let you know she was…dead…was that she wasn't breathing and her face was ashen white.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"I never meant anything I ever said that was mean to you Sabrina. I love you."

Hi

Hi

Hi

"I will love you from now and on forever. I will never forget you Sabrina Grimm."

Hi

Hi

Hi

I said these words with feeling.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Feelings I know I could never reenact.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I closed the lid to the coffin after taking one last look at her.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Soon it would be time for all of those who were close to her to say our speech.

Hi

Hi

Hi

It seemed as though the entire town had gathered to watch the ceremony.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I went ahead to sit in one of the main seats that were for those who were going to speak.

Hi

Hi

Hi

When everyone was settled down, we started our speeches.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Daphne was to go up first.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Daphne awkwardly went up to the podium and read her sheet of paper that held her speech.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She wrote her speech herself.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"She was a friend, a mom, and most importantly, a sister to me.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I am speaking of course of Sabrina Grimm."

Hi

Hi

Hi

She paused for a moment to contain her tears.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"She was always there for me, and she practically raised me during the two years in the orphanage.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I know that Sabrina loved me and she knew I loved her."

Hi

Hi

Hi

One luxury I couldn't admit to.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"Sure we fought, but hey, we never stopped protecting one another."

Hi

Hi

Hi

She took another break to stop the leaking tears from escaping her eyes.

Hi

Hi

Hi

In a minute she had everything under control and continued.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I know, for a fact, that if Sabrina were here, she'd want us to be strong."

Hi

Hi

Hi

With this, Marshmallow climbed down from the podium and walked back to her seat, wiping the tears from her face.

Hi

Hi

Hi

The old lady was next.

Hi

Hi

Hi

"She was a quirky, smart, fourteen year old girl.

Hi

Hi

Hi

She never stopped being unpredictable.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Every scowl, and laugh, they were amazing.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I just wish I could have spent more of those moments with her.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Here is an oath I shall swear my life to.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Sabrina, liebling, for you, I will bring your parents and awaken them.

Hi

Hi

Hi

I love you sweetie."

Hi

Hi

Hi

Finally, it was my turn to speak the words that were written by the hand of another person.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Spoken from the lips of a separate name.

Hi

Hi

Hi

And thought of by another opinion.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Here I go…


	9. Speech

**What have you guys thought about this so far, *poke*?**

**I got a…sad, review.**

**I cried.**

**Yah, it was very sad.**

**So, I have gotten a few song choices and only one person knew what the special song was.**

**I referred to it often, and in case you are wondering how, well, Sabrina said the name of the song and started singing it…yep.**

**So, congratulations to** **Meridian Capulet for winning my contest. Yes, as the lucky winner, you shall become a character in my series. You will be Lydia in the first part of the trilogy, Claire in the second, and Lydia again in the last one.**

**Also congratulations to the second place winner who got to choose one song to be played at the funeral…**

***drum roll***

**LYRIC LINGO**

***sound applause***

**The song "Sissy's Song"**

**It doesn't fit the situation perfectly, but there isn't a song much closer. (Well, there's "If I Die Young" but, hey, that is probably the only song in the world. By the way, I didn't shape the story around the song. I found the song after I started the story.)**

**And so, we begin**

**Puck's POV**

I can't believe the old lady is making me say this.

This is not me at all.

"Sabrina Grimm was, cool, rad, and gravy."

Gravy, really? Did she think this was how we ALL talk?

"She was young and… fresh? We fought all of the time and we didn't talk too much except for when we yelled."

She. Knows. NOTHING!

"Even though we didn't like each other, we put up with each other."

OH MY GOSH! I loved her… did I just think that. Well I knew it was true, but I never admit it full out. Even to myself.

I miss her, a lot.

Tears are beginning to form in my eyes.

This was going to work my way. I was not going to let my final words to her be "hey, yep, I only barely put up with you, Sayōnara baby."

**Third Person's POV**

Puck angrily crushed the piece of paper and pelted it at the ground.

Fire gleamed in his eyes; suddenly his eyes turned into those of a horribly sad person.

He hunched over the pedestal and began shaking his head.

"Listen old lady," he started. "I know you meant well, but these words are useless in my mouth. I wouldn't say any of this."

Puck said rather hoarsely, his voice cracking at the end.

"So, I am just going to speak from my heart." Weird, he thought.

The only other times I spoke from my heart was when…she, was with me.

"Sabrina, she was strong, amazingly cunning, and sneaky. She called herself the Queen of Sneaks, and for a good reason. She could go anywhere without being detected. Her final escape was her last, she died, because of a stupid fight we had."

One tear made its way down my cheek.

"I told her I hated her, I didn't mean it, I was just mad at her for overreacting. Turns out I was the one overreacting."

Puck looked down and managed a cough to cover up his stifled cries.

"But, now," he paused. "now she's gone." He began to get quieter and his throat began to sting with the tragic thoughts rambling in his head.

"And it is my fault. I-I lo-her hair would dance down her shoulders, cascading and pooling at her waist. She would laugh, and bells would ring. Her face was most beautiful when she was angry,"

Puck was full out crying now, but he didn't care, he had to speak his mind.

"and, and I loved her. I don't know what I will do without her. I remember our first kiss, when I told her she didn't need make-up, and I remember when she was consoling me at my father's funeral."

The irony of his words struck him hard in the chest. Tears began to flow down his face.

"Oh my gosh! I practically killed her! With the words I never meant to say."

He gasped for air, trying to escape and wake up to Grimm's screams, but instead got the salty taste of tears in his mouth.

This was really happening.

"I didn't even get to tell her that. We sang a song together, they were our last words combined. The irony, oh the irony! The song was just perfect for this situation."

As Puck peered out into the swarming crowd that was the entire town, he saw some of the people snickering and smiling.

Who goes to a funeral to make fun of the dead? This made Puck red with anger.

Although he felt the urge to go and choke the fools, he stood at the base of the stand and continued his speech. If what he said next could be called part of his speech.

"I have a suggestion for those of you laughing your STUPID guts out…LEAVE, or I will personally kill you."

Puck snarled, glaring at the idiotic oafs that dared to stand in the line of vision of the Trickster King, and crack jokes about Sabrina.

The people hearing this disappeared from his view and most likely scurried away from the funeral.

They were smart to be afraid.

"Well, back onto the subject. Sabrina, if you, are by some lucky chance listening to me right now, hear me out. I would die for you, I would breath for you, and I would kill for you."

"I miss you, and I will still age for you. I couldn't imagine forever without you. When I get my hands on Nottingham, he will wish he hadn't been born!"

With this he ended and stepped down from the pedestal, leaving tears on some of the audience and smirks on the other part of the crowd.

Time seemed to stand still as he looked toward the river that lead outward to the world beyond. That would end the ceremony, and Sabrina would not have to ever live in Fairy Port Landing again.

She'd be free.


	10. The Funeral's Will

**Hello, so I have forgotten my disclaimer a lot so just know that this stands forever**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm, but if I honestly did, do you think I would sit around reading about Puckabrina instead of writing to be published?**

**I love all of you fans out there that took the time out of your busy schedule to review *notice sarcasm***

**But seriously guys, thank you A LOT without you I wouldn't know what to do.**

**Puck's POV (When is it not?)**

As I took my seat, everyone began bustling about with a silence that could only be brought be the onslaught of tragedy and hatred.

Nottingham took away the only person I had ever truly loved.

Before I got a chance to think anymore, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Marshmallow.

A weak smile was sprawled across her face, once youthful and filled with no burdens but now filled with the weight of the world on her.

I knew how she felt.

Without noticing what I was doing, I held Daphne in a hug.

"I miss her Puck. I want my older sister back." She cried.

I had seen her cry a BUNCH of times before, but none like this.

I didn't know what to do, how could I? So I ended up doing what Snow did.

"Marshmallow, I know how you feel, but don't worry; we'll stick together and be alright, you got that?"

She nodded, her big brown eyes watering, filled with the relentless sorrow that keeps you a prisoner, confined in the boundaries of the world.

Sadness swept over me yet again, but I couldn't cry.

I had to take Sabrina's place as much as I could for Daphne; Sabrina was always talking about how she kept her sister safe so I had the idea.

I was about to let a tear escape when it came time for the final burial.

I winced as I saw them practically throw her casket around, trying to get her to the banks of the river.

Not being able to stop myself, I slowly trudged over to the spot where she lay.

It was time to set her off with the song.

Before anybody could send her away I asked to be with her alone one last time.

As everybody cleared away, I put my hands on the chest and rubbed against the wood.

Why couldn't I have realized I loved her before she turned gray?

"Goodbye Sabrina, now you can be free and away from me. I know you wouldn't want to be pranked forever. So, I decided I wouldn't put a whoopee cushion under your pillow."

I love you, I added mentally.

I stood up and walked away as the others came back and gathered as the song began.

**If I Die Young (Listen to the words on you tube)**

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>_

_uh oh, uh oh._

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
><em>_Find More lyrics at .com____  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<span>_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
><em>

I couldn't bear looking at the casket as it sank down to the bottom of the river, yet I felt I had to.

It was all in one swift motion.

Gone.

Like the wind, gone.

My fault, all my fault…

These thoughts relentlessly prodded me, reminding me of every second that passed.

I was going to head towards the rusty contraption when I remembered the will and the box.

Heading over to the old lady, I couldn't help but hope I was in one of them.

"Old lady, what about the will?" I questioned her.

"Oh my, why yes, yes, we mustn't forget."

She walked back to the podium.

"It is time to read off the will." She announced.

"Puck, would you do the honors please?"

It seemed as though that were meant as a statement, not a question.

"Yes." I squeaked.

Hold on, since when do I squeak?

Wait, oh yah, ever since you practically killed your love stupid!

I told myself this with an angry passion I hadn't ever felt before.

I returned to the podium, standing in the place of the old woman.

"Well, uh, hello. So I guess I'll be reading off Sabrina's will."

I was stammering, STAMMERING!

"So, number one, Sabrina wants her clothes and anything else that has to do with clothes, make-up, or anything else like that. She wants her objects to be given to Red. And her diary is to be destroyed, yes Puck I am referring to you saying this.."

Wait, I don't think I was supposed to say that…

"She desires for her money to be put into a college fund for Daphne. Everything else is to go to the old lady. That is except for the box. Puck, you will get the box. Daphne has it, and I know that if you are reading this then I am dead. Yup, so don't go around crying, be happy, I can't hurt anyone anymore. Plus, I have heard AMAZING things about heaven."

I smiled, this was definitely for Daphne, it certainly didn't hurt me either.

"So yah, meet you there. I love you all unless you are part of the Scarlet Hand."

This kind of sounded like I was saying it, not her.

Weird.

I lowered myself onto the grassy ground beneath my shoes.

Daphne approached me with the box from earlier and handed it to me along with the key.

"I always knew this was meant for something special." Daphne whispered to me while handing me the old wooden box.

"Thanks Marshmallow." I said patting her head.

I flew to an isolated part of the grounds and hid so no one would come bother me.

As I got settled I picked up the key.

Putting it in the lock I turned it and *CLICK* it opened.


	11. The Box's Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm**

***Cry***

**So here we are. **

**What's in the box?**

**The world may never know… ok they will, I won't be that evil.**

**Puck's POV**

With a trembling hand I propped the lid up, half expecting some payback for all of the pranks I'd played on her.

I wish I hadn't done any of that…

Peering inside, I noticed a note lying on the top of the pile of, letters?

The note seemed so, well I guess I could say it seemed intense, but nothing could fit the feelings properly.

Slowly, I gingerly took the notebook paper and put it on my lap for me to read.

_Dear Puck,_

_If you are reading this, I am either dead, or you have found both the box, AND, the key._

_You have probably just discovered this in my closet while planning my next prank, and if so…_

_**GET OUT!**_

_But, on the offhand chance I am deceased, please continue reading._

_Do not be worried about me, I know I'll be fine, and if I end up with the devil I have one thing to say, "See yah there!"_

_I never could've imagined my life being so short, but I couldn't imagine it being long either. I hope that everyone is smiling and laughing at my funeral, because, well, I'm not really a loss._

_In fact I kill people more than save them._

_Now, Gasbag, I know you'll be the one throwing confetti in the air screaming "Finally, I'm FREE!" But I want you to know some things. Maybe you'll find them interesting, maybe you'll puke. _

_I honestly don't care, but hey, might as well look at your expression from above._

_You think they sell cameras there? Oh well._

_Dig In…_

Reading this, it just, well, killed me.

She didn't actually think she was going to die early, everything was covered with sarcasm.

If only she knew, if only I knew…

A warm liquid dribbled down my chin and splattered on my hand.

I reached up to touch my face and when I brought my hand down, I knew they were tears.

The box, taunting me with secrets and Sabrina lured me closer to the lined inside of the wooden capsule.

Forever holding, possibly her dearest memories.

I finally had enough nerve to pick up the envelope holding a cache of memories and knowledge.

Inside there was an index card.

_Dear Puck,_

_I have to say that, well, I truly think of you as my best friend._

_Now that I am dead, I don't want you to worry. _

_I will be fine, believe me._

_Just look at the next rainbow you see, know that it is me and dance in my colors._

_(Plus, I hear there might be some gold at the end, worth checking out in Fairy port Landing.)_

_After all, after every rainfall or bad moment, there are rainbows and sun._

I almost couldn't bring myself to believe that these were her last words.

Her last, naive words.

Did she honestly feel that way?

Well, now I know she would never feel the same way as me, ever.

A sadness crept over me, stealthily, like a cat, creeping through the smog of an early morning in the bustling city.

This sadness, well, it wasn't a tragic sadness (although that couldn't have helped.).

This sadness came from the knowledge of love and no mutual feelings, only the small foundation of BFF's.

(Yes, I know these terms. Gosh!)

Then I realized I wouldn't see her for a while.

It hadn't rained for months and it wasn't even rainy season.

Just then, as if somebody was answering my thoughts, I saw the sky flash with lightning.

Every one began to run for the safety of their cars.

In the mess, I noticed the old lady sitting by the river.

I put the letters into the box and latched it carefully, then, popping out my pink wings, flew over to what now seemed like an ancient, woman.

"Hey old lady, you should go to the car, it'll be better." I said, barely managing a whisper.

Even though I knew she should've heard me, she just stayed in the same emotionless position, staring blankly at the trees across the river.

It was probably more hopeless to wake her from her trance than to wake Daphne up.

Ok, no, Marshmallow still has her beat.

"I never thought I would lose her, and it was my entire fault." The old lady whimpered.

I arched my right eyebrow.

"Your fault? Please! I was the idiot who dropped her in a pool of water and told her I hated her. If it is anybody's fault, it's mine."

I was saying, not really to her, but to myself.

I should have been the one to suffer; I should have been the one to die. But NOOO Siree.

Sabrina had to be killed and taken away from her family and, and me.

I love her, wait no, correction, I loved her.

With these thoughts I plopped myself down next to the old lady weakly and curled into a ball.

In minutes, I exploded.

Figuratively, I wouldn't have minded literal, then I would be with….

The one I killed.

"I love her! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO?" I screamed with anger and agony.

Sadness panged me in the chest before I started sobbing; every breath I took with her gone was agony.

Nothing was worth anything without Sabrina.

Murder began to form in my eyes; my pupils became the only visible part of my eye.

"I hate NOTTINGHAM! He did this to her, it is his entire fault!" I cried, not even letting my tears subside I screamed my tortured words.

The mix of emotions was too much for me and I fell over, unconscious.

Blackness enveloped me, coldness whipped at me, and all of this was inviting to me.

Words began to pang around the blackness.

Memories of times I would like to forget.

I tried to shield myself from receiving any words, but they were already embedded in my mind.

"_Love will be the end of you." _No, it was the end of Sabrina.

"_You care about me?"_

"_Don't let it go to your head, gasbag."_

"_You're in love with me! I knew it!"_

"_Gross!"_

"_You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?"_

_*Smooch*_

I didn't mind that, but I can still feel her hand in my gut.

"_I hated you!" "You took every opportunity to remind me that I was weak and stupid!"_

She dabbed my tears away.

"_When I was barely out of diapers he took me aside and told me I would never be king. He said I was a disappointment to him and he would never give up his throne to me I went to mother in tears and she explained him to me. She said he was worried about the kingdom's future and feared that his successor would destroy it-even if that successor was his own son. But my mother swore that one day I would wear the crown, and he would never see it coming. Until then, I would have my own kingdom. Then she gave me my name: the Trickster King. I've worn it proudly ever since. When I got older he tried to force me to marry Moth. So I told the old man he was nuts. Disobeying your father is a crime in our world. He banished me. But, here I am, the King of Faerie anyway. My mother was right. He never saw it coming."_

I was so embarrassing.

"_If you tell anyone I was crying, you'll regret it, pus-brain._

Then her words were said with pure tender care.

"_I won't tell, stinkpot, looks like you and me finally have something in common."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Families we're not sure we want to be part of,"_

This was crazy, her family loved her.

"_The old lady told me you're quitting,"_

"_I am not quitting. I am retiring. You can't quit something you never wanted to do in the first place,"_

WHAT! She was the best in her family without even trying.

"_You can't quit_ something you never tried either."

"I tried! But people got hurt when I tried, look at Mr. Canis and you_!"_

This was infuriating, without her, well, I doubt anybody would be alive.

"_Oh, poor Sabrina. Such a walking disaster. I was there. Mr. Canis didn't get hurt because you were because you were being stupid. You were the one that saved him, and the rest of us. If you hadn't done what you did we'd all be dead. The trh is, and I hate to admit it , but you're a hero and a pretty good one. You help people when no one else can. From what I hear that's what your mother did, too. It's in yo blood, and blood isn't something you can walk away from."_

She looked at me funny when I said that. Why was I being so mature…

"_When did you suddenly become Mister Maturity?"_

I laughed.

That's when I heard the sounds of Daphne's screams.

My head began to throb.

I tried to wrench my eyes open, but they felt as heavy as bronze, even heavier.

I finally managed to pull my eyes open.

Daphne came in screaming, "I told you he was waking up!"

Relief rolled over everybody's face. Well, except for Sabrina's.

Anger, that was all I felt, no thankfulness at the sympathy on their faces, but anger.

They are worried about me when Sabrina just died.

A surge of adrenaline pumped through my body as I flew over everybody.

My head began to throb even worse.

Before I could see their reactions I raced for the river where she was set free.

I sped to a stop as I raced further upstream when I saw it.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Lydia it'll be alright.**


	12. Loving

**I hate AN's sorry about that, I just felt it was necessary.**

**Lydia, your part is coming in soon, don't worry.**

**Songs might actually only happen one per trilogy part.**

**I think that is how I am going to make it.**

**There is a religious view in here for Christianity, nothing big, but yah, don't read if superbly sensitive.**

**Pines have views too you know. Lydia, if you don't know the hidden name…*slaps forehead***

**So, you ready? Here we go…**

**Puck's POV**

The sight of it chilled my blood; it felt as though a knife had struck me in my gut.

I had wanted so badly for her to be free, and yet here she was on the shore…

Or at least her coffin was.

Moist from the river, the casket was sitting. Just sitting.

It was sitting on the soft ground trying to mock those who looked at it.

The longing for Sabrina began to force me to my knees.

My vision was blurred by the upcoming onslaught of tears.

As I was about to cry yet AGAIN, I held the tears back, barely.

My mind felt useless, I didn't know what I was even doing as I stalked over to the wooden crate that held "her"

With a gush of emotions, I tore the top of the casket off.

Looking down on her soft face, I broke.

Falling down completely, I let my hand fall on her hand.

A shock sent me teetering backward.

I looked up in amazement as I noticed a hooded figure in the distance of the woods.

I could barely make out the silhouette, but I noticed a wand.

Great, now somebody was after me.

I think…

I went back to Sabrina. She was beautiful.

**Sabrina's POV**

I felt the sharp pain of a knife slice through my back.

Nothing was there, I went numb.

I passed out for a few moments then woke up, groaning.

The next thing I knew, I saw Puck's worried face hovering above me.

I blanked, because in moments, Puck and I were singing softly together.

Today was WEIRD!

In moments, I was blinded by a flashing light.

"I can't make it."

Those are the last words I can remember saying.

The next thing I know, a bright flash of light envelopes me

I feel the pulse of pure love pounding around me.

A wave of smiles welcomes me to… wait, where was I?

Is this, heaven?

Walking, no, floating is more like it; floating down a golden path, I came to a fork in the road.

There was a sign next to each path.

One said, "God's Kingdom", another said, "Devil's Kingdom", and one said, "Fairyport Landing".

I didn't know which path to go down so I sat down for what seemed like four days.

On what seemed like the fourth day of wondering, a bright figure came to me.

"Hold my hand and you shall see, you need to trust me." Said the man

Normally, I would have never trusted him, yet I had complete faith in him.

I reached up and grabbed his hand.

Immediately all of my troubles went away.

The only thing I could see was the beauty everywhere.

My eyes began to droop and sag from tiredness.

When my eyes were sealed the figure began speaking to me.

"Sabrina Grimm, what do you see?" the man asked me.

His voice was a smooth as velvet and as creamy as milk.

Love was sprinkled over his voice, I was calm.

I suddenly saw a picture arise in my mind.

It was of Puck, crying.

Puck DOESN'T cry! And he was crying because of ME?

"I see Puck…crying. Why is he crying?"

The man just smiled and took me down the path marked "Fairyport Landing"

In moments the man was gone. I knew I had to continue going in this direction.

There was no turning back now.

**Puck's POV**

A hand shot out and held me by my shoulders.

I became stiff with surprise.

Without any more delays, I looked up towards the hooded figure.

"Who are you?"

I questioned sharply.

A simple smirk placed itself on her pale skin, like porcelain.

Her eyes were a beautifully vibrant shade of blue-green.

She was flawless, well, not as much so as Sabrina, but still…

"Do not be alarmed Puck. I have come to help you."

Her voice was calming, just as the sea, bearing the power of the forceful waves.

"Why should I, believe you?" I scoffed.

Her face slowly grew from a slight grin to a sympathetic smile.

"Listen, kid, I have more power than the Blue Fairy, I can bring your lover back." She said, practically whispering.

When I didn't say anything she continued.

"I was sent down here to see if I would bring her back."

At this my eyes began to water.

"If you can bring her back, then do. Is there anything I can do to help?"

With this she brought out her hand and caressed my face.

Something about her made me feel calm.

"Yes, honey, hold her, love her, save her, and miss her. Never let her go. Keep her safe. If she dies again, you shall die with her, and she to you."

I shook my head vigorously, only a small part of me in doubt of her still.

"Please save her." I said pleadingly.

Without so much as another noise, she closed her eyes. Suddenly she was gone.


	13. Alive at Last

**Hola, me llamo yorkie997700.**

**So, Lydia, did you get it NOW?**

**If you didn't I will be very worried about you…**

**So HELLO everyone. **

**I have decided, with the help of Lyric Lingo, if Nottingham will be brought to justice or not.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Puck's POV**

As soon as the lady was gone, I heard a rustling behind me.

I turned around so quickly I nearly fell down.

Sabrina's hand seemed to have moved a little bit.

Was it true? Did she really bring back Sabrina?

All of my thoughts were drowned out except for one.

_Is Sabrina back, what should I do, what should I say?_

Hearing a groan I sprinted to her.

This couldn't be a joke, it just couldn't be.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

Bright blue eyes stared at me.

Her pale skin turning back to its normal shade made me sigh in relief.

"Puck, what just happened?" She asked me so softly I almost couldn't hear.

The truth was I didn't know, but there was one thing that was for certain.

"A miracle, Sabrina, an amazing, beautiful miracle." Wait! She can actually hear me. I can't believe I forgot!

…

…

Well, now I have to call her dogface twice as often, at least after she's recovered. Maybe, probably

Gently, I placed both of my hands under her shoulder blades where the knife was. 

She cringed slightly as I propped her up, letting her lean on me.

"Are-are you ok Sabrina?" I stuttered. GREAT, she hears me, stop being such a dorkfish!

After saying that, she looked at me as though I were an alien, not like that was completely impossible here…

"Puck, you are stuttering, you called me Sabrina, AND I_ think_ you just called me a…miracle. Are you ok"

She asked me, practically whispering, although you could see she was rapidly gaining strength.

"Believe me Sabrina, I've never, EVER, been better. Oh and, did you happen to hear what I said to you…?"

"I don't know I am a bit confused right now. I want to go home. And Puck, how did I get here?"

Her eyes pierced through me and I felt that I was the one to tell her of the past events.

Caressing her soft face, I opened my mouth to tell her.

"Sabrina, well you…you kind of…Sabrina, you-"I was about to just tell her when I felt a tear racing down my face.

Sabrina looked at it, studying it. She reached out to touch it, but as she did I turned away, ashamed.

The Trickster King does NOT cry, especially in front of a girl.

Before I knew what I was doing, I brought her into a hug.

"Sabrina," I whispered into her ear. "you died. I am so so so so so, ssooooooooooooooooo sorry."

"It was all my fault." The next thing I knew, she hugged me back.

"Don't get any ideas from this Gasbag, but thanks, and I do remember many things before I was killed, but I don't remember what I said right before I died. So, well, why did you say you hated me?"

Noticing a rose petal in her hair, I combed it out with my fingers. The fingers that were guilty no more.

"Sabrina, how could I ever hate you? It is beyond reckoning." I smiled at her gently.

She grinned back at me in return.

"Sabrina?"

"Yah?"

"I think that everyone will want to know you are alive now. We should probably go."

She blushed. "You're probably right, oh, and Puck?"

"Mmhm?" I asked.

Instead of saying anything, she leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek.

My heart began to race. I could feel it thumping into my chest.

We looked away from each other, I reached down to pick her up. With that, we headed out to Grimm's house.

Maybe I should begin to call her Sabrina.

**Hey Guys, sorry it was sooooo short, I just didn't think it would have been as good going from that continuously.**

**Lydia, guess who your character is.**


	14. I'm Home

**Disclaimer: Why do people wonder, oh well, I do own SG**

**Soggy GRAVY**

**I eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, don't ask about dessert.**

**WHAT SISTERS GRIMM!**

**Well of course I don't own that silly.**

**I LOOOOOOOVE Fan Fiction.**

**I decided I wouldn't kill Ryan off Lydia, GOSH.**

**And so, we begin.**

**Third Person's POV**

As the two approached the magical house, they inhaled deeply.

This would be the moment of truth.

For Sabrina, she knew that this would be one of the most pressuring moments of her life.

Huh, just an hour ago, she didn't have one.

Puck and Sabrina had decided that Puck go in so that he could warn everybody

"Sabrina, stay here. I will come get you when they are ready." A worried look was caught in his eye.

Sabrina just smiled at him.

"Puck, I will be FINE! Go in and tell them their dead family member just awoke from the dead, they ought to understand."

It was Puck's turn to smile.

"Yep, I am sure they will accept it right away and not think I am crazy."

With this, he strode into the Grimm household.

**Puck's POV**

Worry painted across those in the room.

Everybody in the family besides Sabrina was sitting on the large love-seat except for Elvis who sat in the corner of his room on his doggy bed.

Daphne was the first to break the silence by runny towards me and holding me in a tight embrace.

"We thought that you were gone too!" Marshmallow cried into my chest.

Well, this certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare all of you." I said quite happily.

Maybe I could have a little bit of fun with this.

"So, old lady, where'd dog face go?" I said smiling my prank smile.

Granny looked around worriedly, man did she look like she thought I lost my marbles.

"Puck, liebling, Sabrina is, well, she's gone." The old lady said with concern.

Time to tell her part of the truth.

"Nuh-uh! She is fully alive and well. Where've you guys been? Wait! Are you guys pulling a prank on me?"

I asked in pure curiosity.

"Puck, I know you are upset, but it isn't good to deny her death."

Red said.

Confusion swept over my face.

"Where have you been these past few days?"

Red just shrugged and decided she would just keep quiet.

Well, they didn't believe me. I would have to get my proof first.

"What! You guys don't believe me? Do you want me to bring Sabrina in?"

They looked at one another with looks of caution, finally the old lady began to talk.

"We believe that you believe what you are saying. And, sure, bring her right in. It may help us help you."

I rolled my eyes.

Did they really think I would go THIS crazy.

Well, I guess it was time.

"Yo, Sabrina! Get in here!"

I leaned cockily against the wall as Sabrina meekly walked in.

"Hey everybody. I guess I am back."

Awestruck, nobody could do anything but stare.

"I swear Puck, if this is one of your sick pranks, I will kill you…"

But Daphne didn't get to finish, I quickly told her that I didn't plan a prank.

All eyes wandered over Sabrina's figure.

Elvis was the first to get up. He walked slowly to her.

After he sniffed her for a moment, he happily jumped up around her.

With Sabrina being so weak, all she could do was smile weakly at the large Great Dane.

After that, Sabrina went up and hugged everyone, except me.

Not that that bothers me or anything!

No, I just felt like, um, pointing it out.

"Well, a celebration is definitely in order, but first, we have to know how!"

The old lady exclaimed excitedly.

I was the only one who knew the truth.

I knew I couldn't tell them, something in my gut is telling me not to.

"Well, you see, I caught that magic fish and wished for her back alive!"

I'd have to tell Sabrina later in private.

Nobody seemed to question me, so I didn't add any more.

This was the best day ever!

I really like Sabrina. I guess that this is my first REALLY BIG crush.

One thing was certain in my mind, I wouldn't have been able to survive without Sabrina.

Maybe I loved her, but I am only physically 14, so love is a little strong.

For some reason, I felt as though Sabrina felt the same way.

Tired out of my mind, I drifted into my oasis.

I fell down on my trampoline, bouncing slightly before I fell asleep.

It didn't seem like a long while until I was woken up by the sound of somebody creeping through my room.

I carefully and silently pulled out my sword.

My sight was not quite as good with only the moonlight and the stars to guide me.

Suddenly, a hand was clamped over my mouth.

The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep slumber was the voice of the hooded figure.

"We need to get these two to safety if we are going to get there help!"

The girl said.

The rest was a blur of confusion, and then…black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Lydia and Ryan

**This is NOT a disclaimer: I own this speck of dust.**

**This IS a disclaimer: Although I resent it, I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Thank you to EVERYBODY who is reading this, you make me happier than a piece of duct tape.**

**So, who is this mysterious figure? You will either never find out, or find out soon.**

**I wanted my story to be over 100 chapters but that probably won't happen. Sorry. It will be long though, we've got quite a bit to go through.**

**Puck's POV**

I woke up to the scent of pine trees wafting through the air.

Still feeling a bit drowsy, I put my head down.

When I did, I fell back asleep.

Soon, I woke up again to the sound of muttering voices.

"Well we can't just straight out tell them, that could be really bad…and painful. I know that they are strong."

This voice seemed very deep and masculine. I know I have never heard it before, yet it seemed so familiar.

"So, what, do you want to just tell them we took them because we felt like it? I don't think so. My way or the highway buster."

This voice was much more feminine and it seemed to sound like the lady in the hood.

After that there was only a moan of disagreement before silence.

Purposefully being loud, I raised my arms above my head faking a yawn.

And if I do say so myself, it was a magnificent kingly yawn.

I tried to open my eyes but there was only darkness.

"What in the world? Why can't see?" I asked very loudly

If the yawn didn't get their attention, that sure would.

A hand reached over to my face and pulled something off of me.

'That was better' I think as I now take in my surroundings.

I see the hooded lady and another man standing above my.

About to get up, I notice that my hands have been bound behind my back along with my feet.

"Now that's not nice! You don't go and kidnap a king, just to bind him up."

Annoyance spread over the man's face, while the girl's face displayed an array of emotions.

Ranging from worry, to happiness.

Now that I was able to study them more closely, I noticed that they were both in their mid-twenties.

The man had a very narrow face, a crooked nose, and brown hair.

His eyes were…what were they? They seemed to constantly change color, weird.

"Puck, we know you probably aren't loving this situation right now but we need you to cooperate."

Now the hooded lady was acting kind of crazy.

"WHAT? Me, not cooperate when I was kidnapped and bound, drugged, dragged to who knows where, and woke up to two total strangers? Pshhh, please I am as happy as can be!"

I said overdramatically.

The man simply sighed and put his face in his hands.

It would be kind of fun to mess with him… NO!

I need to figure out what exactly is going on.

"What have you done to me? And where is Sabrina!"

I demanded.

Woah, that is a weird sudden change of character for me.

One second ago I was being sarcastic, now I am all serious, I am AWESOME like that.

The two adults shared looks of concern and worry.

" I guess we'll have to start from the beginning, but first I think he wants to know where his girlfriend is." The man said to the lady.

I was too upset to worry about something so small that I just let them say it, but the next time they said it, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

The lady nodded.

She drew her hand forward towards me.

"Hello, I am Lydia."

I nearly laughed.

"Uh, bindings." I told her.

"Oh."She said plainly, then undid the ropes that were crushing my wrists together.

"Sorry, so where was I, oh yah! I am Lydia, and this moody patuty over here is my boyfriend, Ryan."

Ryan snarled at the mention of his moods.

I couldn't help but snicker.

These people were quite amusing to watch.

"But yep, back to Sabrina, she's... well, let's just say she's getting a…make-over."

Curiosity and worry is beginning to fill me, although I cannot imagine why.

"WHY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I practically fell over trying to stand up even with my feet tangled in the hardy rope.

They both looked at each other, worried by my rage.

"Puck, calm down. Sabrina is FINE. But, well, if you two are going to help us, then she needs to, uh, fit in better."

Ryan said apprehensively.

You know, this is most definitely _**NOT**_ the best day ever!

**What did you guys think? Was it good? I will only know if you review, so do.**


	16. The Change is Complete

**Disclaimer: The doctors just told me the surprising news…I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

**I know, it came as a surprise to me too.**

**HEY! Just in case there are any misunderstandings (My friend got a-I mean upset) Lydia is not a bad guy, or at least not on purpose.**

**I took random pictures of people at my school today. It is amazing to think how people cover their faces with such fast reactions.**

**Puck's POV**

What did they mean 'help us' and 'make-over'?

"What are you talking about? And who ever said we would help _you?_" I said the word you in disgust.

These two dumbsuckles were not going to have the upper hand forever.

Ryan looked over at Lydia, you could tell she wanted to talk, yet she submissively let him speak, not wanting to tell him off.

"We aren't changing her other than the fact that she is an everafter now." Ryan said quickly.

The words were soon lost on me because my mind was too worried about if she'd be alright.

"She'll be fine though, I promise! But before we can continue the process, well, you know her best so we were wondering if you would like to tell us what powers she would like and what not."

Lydia barged in, saving her 'precious' boyfriend's butt from a beating.

Did I think butt, I meant face.

I pondered over the thought for a while.

I had three thoughts-

This could be an opportunity for the best prank ever.

I don't know, they could just do whatever they wanted.

I could make her like me and I wouldn't have to save her as often, yep, that's the only reason.

I would have to say number three.

"Make her like me, give her the powers I have." I said softly.

The couple looked at each other knowingly.

"That's what we thought. Oh, and as soon as you get to your destination these powers will wear off until you need to leave again."

Ryan said.

I would like to rip his face off right now.

"Fine, but what is this stupid quest thingy?"

I demanded of my captors.

"And why not just ask us to help you?"

I asked remembering Sabrina.

"Well-" Lydia started, but Ryan rudely interrupted her.

"Kid that isn't anything important we need to worry about right now. How would you like to see your girlfriend change into a…you." He said with distaste.

There he goes again with the girlfriend.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" I screamed ferociously at him.

Lydia came to break up the fight, but I still stuck my tongue at him.

"Don't kill each other, please." She begged us looking at us hopefully.

I couldn't help but nod.

Ugh, I HATE Ryan!

"Well, I do want to see what happens. I hope it involves goop, but even if it doesn't it can't be boring." Besides that I was worried sick about her.

If anything went wrong, I wanted her to be in my arms.

Ryan led us all to a flat plane. The grass was green and the space was unlimited except for a little section in the middle where a lab was set up.

Ryan seemed to like controlling Lydia. I didn't know much about relationships, but I knew enough to know that that wasn't right.

We approached the small lab. There was an orb with Sabrina floating in the middle of it.

She was dressed in flowers. It made her look magnificent.

I felt a wave of jealousy overcome me when I noticed I wasn't the only one who got to see her beauty.

I tried to reach out and pull her hair from her eyes, but the orb must have acted as some sort of barrier.

"Are you ready?" Lydia asked me as her finger hovered over a yellow button.

I nodded my head slowly. I would never be ready, but it had to happen.

She pressed the button, but as her hand lowered, it seemed like an eternity until she had pushed it.

The orb began to hum and Sabrina began to glow.

Her beauty and grace becoming much more apparent.

Her dress of flowers shimmered by the glow of a halo wrapping around her heavenly head.

A fine powder of shining objects spread down her body slowly, emphasizing its presence.

With every flower it crossed, the petals intertwined into a receiving fabric of glorious light.

It seemed to dance ever so gently, until her whole body was covered in the magical material.

The fabric seemed to ooze together forming soft shining dress.

The top of the dress was a black strawberry top. The rest was a silvery white.

Like the first snow of winter.

A small ribbon was pulled taught around Sabrina's waist, showing off her thin bone structure.

When the halo disappeared her hair was done fancily, as though she were a princess heading off for her wedding.

Sabrina's shoes seemed to melt off of her feet.

Instead, ivy danced itself across her feet creating slippers, a little flower stood at the tip of each shoe.

A ribbon spun itself upon her legs. Perfect and unmarred.

Fingerless gloves made of a beautiful leather weaved themselves about her arms.

Suddenly, Sabrina's eyes opened in a bright flash.

Her eyes had changed from deep ocean blue, to a gorgeous amber hue.

White angel wings jumped from her shoulder blades, like a precariously perched robin, moving about in the midst of early spring, readying its nest for the days to come.

The change was complete.

Amazing energy soared through my tired body as the barrier collapsed.

Awake and energized, I ran over to Sabrina to check on her.

I looked up at Lydia again after studying Sabrina's beauty for a moment.

"So, what is this quest?"

She smiled warmly at me.


	17. The Haven

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own the sisters grimm (:**

**(Sabrina jumps in angrily)**

**Sabrina: No you don't! Michael Buckley does**

**Me: I am Michael Buckley.**

**Sabrina: Nuh uh! Now tell the truth or I will bring in Daphne**

**Me: NOOOOO! Anything but that, fine. I was a liar, I don't own the sisters grimm.**

**Remember, Kill Ryan Off Or Not. Tell me which in your review.**

**So, my nanna and poppop just adopted a new dog! Her name is Little Dog until they can think up a good name. Anyway….On with the story. And if you don't review then…..**

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina's eyes closed as soon as they opened, but I won't forget the intensity of them.

I was brought back to the reality of the situation when Lydia answered my question.

"Well, Puck, you may hate me, but you may love me for this, but…" She was about to continue when Ryan pushed her out of the way roughly and continued off a little bit differently.

"We'll tell you later, when your girlfriend wakes up. You can share your surprise with her."

I am almost certain my face turned scarlet.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I exclaimed.

Why did he think that? She didn't like me. I know she wouldn't like this guy. She couldn't.

Ryan held his hands up in an amused submission symbol.

"Fine, believe what you want." He smirked.

I was just about ready to rip that dude's head off when I met Lydia's pleading eye's.

"Don't say it again." I mumbled.

"Come on, we should take her to the haven." Lydia suggested, trying vainly to change the subject.

Ryan nodded in agreement, then grabbed her into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her neck.

"We should go to this haven." I said curtly, interrupting them before they started to make out.

"Puck, will you carry Sabrina to the haven?" Lydia asked me.

"What is this haven?" I asked before telling her the answer, which of course was yes. I wasn't going to let anybody else carry her.

"It is a place we call a haven. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Besides, what other choice do you have?"

This made sense. I of course wasn't about to go tell her that.

She may seem nice, but she still kidnapped us.

This has been the most exciting week I'd ever had, and not in a good way.

First of all, Sabrina had died, second of all, I got kidnapped along with her the night she got kidnapped, and thirdly and finally, she'd become an Everafter like him.

She could possibly be trapped in Fairyport Landing forever with him, unable to view the world.

I sighed and gingerly placed my arms under her limp body and carried her bridal style.

Her golden locks bounced slightly as I thrust her upward softly in my arms.

"Follow us." Ryan commanded.

I simply sneered at him.

It seemed as though he thought I would try to follow a rock or something.

Hey, that'd probably get on his nerves. It is settled I would try to follow a rock.

As soon as he began walking I headed over to a medium sized rock.

Ryan turned his head around to make sure I was following behind him.

Instead of following him like a dog, I was staring at a rock intensely.

"Go rock GO!" I shouted encouragingly at the rock as Ryan approached.

"Shut up and follow me!" He whispered into my ear.

I could hear the venom building up in his voice and you could taste the tension in the air.

After ten minutes of flying above the two people and hitting Ryan's head with some acorns, we reached a little hut.

The roof's shingles seemed far beyond repair, the only ones left of the roof seemed reading to slide off.

The paint was crusty and peeling off of the house.

Doors were nowhere to be found and bugs were sprawled all over the place, dead and alive.

"You call this a haven, this is a junk yard."

I smirked at the couple as I rebalanced Sabrina in my arms.

Lydia and Ryan just smiled at each other knowingly. Weird.

As I followed the two into the dilapidated old house, a swirl of colors played out before me.

The shining colors died down and a majestic landscape played out before me.

A swamp filled with orchids and lily pads is laid out on the horizon.

Willow trees dance in the wind, at points they seem to weep from joy and sadness.

The sun reflects its image into the lake, creating a bright glare that adds to the natural beauty.

There is a small area filled with hammocks hanging between some of the willow trees.

As I come closer to the hammocks, I notice they are spun from the silk of a spider.

Laying my hand down onto one, there is no stickiness whatsoever on it or my hand.

I carefully place Sabrina onto the hammock next to me and I begin to kneel.

"_You,"_ I say in disgust. "how long until she is awake?" I ask, pointing my finger at Ryan.

"Don't worry, she'll be back around in an hour or so." Ryan said kiddingly to me.

Man was this person getting on my nerves!

**What did you think? Review Please.**


	18. Sorry

**Hey Guys. I might not post anything for the next few days, but I promise a really long chapter when I come back. I am sorry. I am just upset because of something that is bothering me. I won't kill Ryan. Don't worry. He will be ok. So, yah. Sorry. Bye. **


	19. Awake

**Disclaimer: So, I was wondering, why does anybody wonder, if I did own the Sisters Grimm I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction**

**So, as I promised, super longo chapter. Probably two-thousand words.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Puck's POV**

Instead of taking a walk like Ryan and Lydia, I kneeled by Sabrina's hammock and watched her to make sure she was safe.

I spent my time wondering what her expression would be like, and wishing that I had a camera to record it.

Come on, it isn't everyday Grimm wakes up to find herself in different clothes with angel wings on her back.

As I was thinking this, I saw a slight movement.

After that, she leaned up. Her wings had retracted, but she'd find out about that soon enough.

"Good afternoon Sabrina." I smiled down at her as she rubbed her eyes.

It was almost time for her reaction.

"What are you doing Puck? Get out of my room!" I snickered as she tried to hide under her bed covers which weren't on the hammock.

"Puck, where did you take me?" I shrugged.

"I'm about as clueless as you, you know why? Because I was kidnapped as well."

Sabrina's eyes flew open so I could clearly see the iris.

They shined so amazingly…

UGLY!

So amazingly ugly, huh huh. Moving on…

"KIDNAPPED? And you aren't doing anything about it?" I shrugged again like it wasn't a big deal.

Which it wasn't, not as much as Grimm was making it out to be at least.

"Puck, fly us out of here! Now." She said in a deadly calm voice.

I shook my head. "Nah, I am not in the mood. But I will take you to meet our kidnappers. Lydia is nice, but Ryan is just stupid and rude. He keeps calling us boyfriend and girlfriend."

With that, she shook her head like I was a complete idiot.

"You want to find our kidnappers when we should be trying to escape them?"

This was much more fun than I had imagined.

"Yep. You coming or not?"

Sabrina groaned.

"Do I even have a choice?" I shook my head to answer her question.

Grabbing her hand, I flew her all the way to where I thought the two might be.

I found them by the tree fighting. I clamped my hand over Sabrina's mouth so she wouldn't talk.

Landing silently in a tree, I let her mouth go but motioned for her to be quiet.

Luckily, she thought they were dangerous.

"You are always trying to control me!" Lydia snapped at Ryan.

"That is because you are the woman, and you are to act as my slave for as long as we are together!"

Ryan was fuming but I had to clamp my hand over my mouth before I screamed to Lydia to go girl.

They went back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. The fight ended with Lydia breaking up with him and him standing there in shock.

I flew down to Lydia and said to her, "You go girl!"

She blushed and you could see tears running down her face, but a smile spread across her mouth.

"Yah, I was pretty good wasn't I?" I nodded my head.

Sabrina looked amazed.

"Wow, way to go and befriend the ene…WHAT AM I WEARING!"

I snickered. "It took you that long to notice? Wow Grimm, you are slower than I thought."

She turned scarlet. "You! You did this you little bastard!" Sabrina began fuming at me.

Lydia jumped into the way of the angry Sabrina.

"Whoa, be careful there kitty. He didn't do that to you, it came with, well… Did you tell her yet Puck?"

I shook my head no. "I wanted to see her priceless reaction."

Lydia seemed to weigh the options and then decided on what she'd do.

"You may wait Puck, but make sure I am there too. Okay?"

Shrugging, I answered her, "Eh, I will try, but I can't promise anything."

Sabrina got so upset. I swear that fire puffed out of her mouth, ok maybe not like that, but she was very angry we were talking about her without her knowing whatever it was.

"What happened to me, what did you guys do to me?"

I coughed a answered incoherently. " Weturnedyouintoaneverafter."

"What?" Sabrina asked inquisitively.

"If you didn't hear me you will have to figure out by yourself." Maybe I am going too far…Nah.

"So, what's your name? Lydia?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. Why was she so touchy? Oh well.

"Yes, how are you? Do you like your dress and other items?" Lydia asked, giggling, her tears going away.

Sabrina simply grunted and nodded her head. All of a sudden her wings popped out. She couldn't see them, but you could tell she felt them.

"Puck, what did you put on my back now?" She asked completely agitated.

I was sure my face was completely red from me stifling back my laughter.

"I didn't put anything on your back Sabrina, but I will just tell you it is nothing to worry about."

My grin grew wider and her scowl deepened, Sabrina's eyes were saturated with worry. All she was wondering was what had I done to her this time.

Oh man, she was going to kill me when she saw her wings. I was thinking of turning around when she did the exact same and saw the beautiful angel wings.

"PUCK GET READY TO DIE A PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH!" I took a second to savor the moment, then I ran.

I swear I saw a smile quickly dance across her face, but if it were there it was gone in a moment.

"I didn't do that to you Sabrina! Please don't hurt me." I added the last part under my breath.

She chased me until it was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Man that girl has got lungs. I looked back to see her flying. Wow, no wonder she was keeping up with me. And I was running.

I popped out my wings and flew upward. She began to fly more vigorously. I landed in a tree, I thought I was free when she tackled me.

"You are getting really good at sneaking." I whispered. Unfortunately she heard that.

"Yep, that is why I am called the Queen of Sneaks!" Sabrina said triumphantly, yet her smile wavered and disappeared in a moment.

"Puck, why am I an Everafter? What happened?" The truth is that I didn't know.

I want to tell her, but I don't know. I mean I know some, but not too much.

"Well, they want you to do some quest with me or what not, and I don't know how. They pushed some button and you had transformed into a fairy and you magically got dressed up."

"Oh, so I am stuck in the barrier now?" Her face looked so downtrodden.

"Maybe, maybe not. They said that you would turn back to normal-ish. The barrier may not affect you and you can leave."

Sabrina looked up at me with her amazingly stunning eyes.

"That isn't what I meant Puck, and you know it." I simply nodded. I hope she was telling the truth.

I already admitted to liking her so don't act so surprised. I won't admit to it again though, never.

Finding the tree to be a little bit uncomfortable, I told Sabrina to follow me back to the hammocks.

"K Puck, I am kind of tired. I will follow you." I sighed as she yawned.

"Yep I already said that, but whatever." I said kind of peeved.

"Sure, I will just follow you." This was getting annoying. She definitely couldn't speak so could she walk?

I brought her warm body next to mine and carried her bridal style.

Her hair still bounced perfectly.

A smile plastered onto her ever present beautiful face.

Before I just sat and stared at her, I flew her to the hammocks and put her into a hammock next to mine.

"Night Grimm." I whispered as I settled down.

"Goodnight Puck, I'll see you in the morning."

I grinned as I fell to sleep, the picture of Sabrina printed into my mind.

At first I dreamed of Sabrina. She and I were running through the night when all of a sudden, Daphne came in and began to grab for us.

But it was too late. A giant bird came down and took Sabrina away.

"Sabrina!" I yelled towards the bird.

After a while I began to breathe heavily. Sabrina's words began to echo through my mind.

"Why didn't you fly up to save me? You killed me! I died. Goodbye. Nobody could love you! Why didn't you save me?" All of a sudden everybody in her family and my own began to walk towards me slowly.

They were chanting different things.

"Your fault! He is an idiot who killed somebody we loved. I am so disappointed in you, you could never be king! What have you done to my sister? Why Puck, why?"

They backed me into a small corner. They all began to chant the same thing now.

"An eye for an eye, kill him for her. An eye for an eye, kill him for her…" They continued this.

They each held a dagger like Nottingham's over their heads. I winced when they were just hitting me, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and Sabrina was sitting next to me.

"Are you ok Puck? You were yelling my name." I looked up at her worried face.

"Sabrina, I am so sorry I killed you, will you forgive me?" She looked surprised.

"Well, yah, sure Puck. Besides, you did not do a single thing, it was Nottingham."

I looked down at the ground below me.

"I threw you into the water and told you I hated you."

Sabrina's face grew soft and kind.

"Did you mean it?" I began to think so many things, all meaning one thing. NO!

"Of course not but…" She put her finger on mouth.

"Then I forgive you, come on, we should go to sleep. Goodnight, and for real this time."

When I was sure she was asleep, I went for a walk to clear my mind.

I love her, but she'll never love me.

Huh, this is great isn't it?

My life is a sappy romance novel I would rip to shreds and bake in tomato juice. It was just completely nasty.

But it was my romance novel and that was what made the difference from nasty to not so nasty.

I went back to the hammocks and looked at Sabrina, wow, she's beautiful.

Wait, what? Eeew gross. I am growing soft. Bleh.

Unable to stand my weakness any longer, I fall onto my hammock and fall asleep almost instantaneously.

**So What did you think? Please Review! I am feeling so unloved!**


	20. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I think you know what the answer is.**

**I don't know if I will continue the story. I haven't gotten many reviews and I don't feel as though anybody likes it except for a few people, so I guess I will see how many reviews I get this time k.**

**Puck's POV**

I awoke to the feeling of somebody pushing against me.

"What?" I snapped sharply.

"Get up, they found us. We need to leave here as soon as we possibly can!" Lydia shouted at me.

I raised both of my hands in submission. "Fine, I'll get up."

"You'd better be up in one second if you don't want to be killed." She said even sharper this time.

I mumbled a bit but got out of the hammock immediately.

"Who found us?" I questioned, carefully picking up the sleeping Sabrina.

"That is something I know and for you to find out!" Lydia yelled at me.

"Pushy much? Calm down, we'll be fine." I said leisurely.

Her eyes turned completely black. Her hair grew completely white and blood dripped from her mouth.

Wrinkles creased in the corners of her eyes and her lips grew desperately pale.

"I am not PUSHY! Now shut up and follow me or I will destroy you!" She slithered, showing off her piercingly sharp shark teeth that glinted by the early sun's glare.

"Ok, ok, I will follow you." Pure fear ringing in my voice.

I was glad Sabrina was asleep; I wouldn't want her to be afraid of anything.

With that, I followed her with Sabrina lying peacefully in my arms.

Lydia began to slowly change back to her human form.

When she had completely transformed back to normal, she seemed embarrassed and we walked in silence for a little bit until we reached the door leading out of the haven.

"Puck, I am sorry for changing on you like that, I-well, that happens when I get upset. I don't do it on purpose, but it just sort of happens."

Her cheeks were completely flushed with embarrassment. I knew she didn't mean it so I mean, I kind of should forgive her.

"It is alright, just please don't bite me. By the way who are you as an Everafter? It is pretty obvious to me that you are one."

Her eyes, now back to normal, looked as though they were contemplating something.

"You have never heard of me, for this I cannot place blame. No record has been maintained of my story. In fact, I hesitate to call it a story." She began, walking faster to wherever we were going.

"One day, a man by the name of Charles Grengern was taking a long stroll through Fairyport Landing. Charles had walked for the entire day, so he decided to stay the night there. Now, the hotel he went to had a gorgeous woman working at the front desk.

He immediately fell in love with her. Charles never went back home. But one day, he had wanted to. Charles had grabbed the woman's hand and asked her to go on adventures with him. Oh how she had so desperately wanted to follow him and look at the world from a new perspective, but this was impossible.

This lady happens to be Morgan Le Fay. She had fallen in love for the first time ever. Of course she was completely frightened of the idea of telling him that she was an Everafter. In truth she was mortified. Morgan believed that he would leave her from disgust. Now, she had to tell him or else she would lose her love anyway.

Charles was far from leaving her, in fact, he was trying to become an Everafter to prove his faith to her. In doing so, he practically forgot poor Morgan.

You see Charles was so overworked on the whole concept of such an invention that can change you into a creature of magic. A fool he turned out to be in making an invention with no testing except on two children.

One shared the blood of him and Morgan, this was a young girl. The other was a young boy who was dying of a terrible disease that would surely kill him.

Now he was so stupid as to transform them at the same time, creating a bond between the two. Not only this, but his blasted machine worked, except nobody could tell that it was dangerous. Their dangerous and ferocious side would only come out when desperately agitated.

Sadly for Charles and Morgan, when Charles tried to convert himself into an Everafter, he died. He was much too old for the change to occur, that when his body was trying to change, his body couldn't handle it and he collapsed.

Something you should know is that I am that little girl and Ryan is that little boy. Together we have perfected the machine. That is how Sabrina was changed.

All of this occurred because of a romance between a mortal and an Everafter. In the end, tragedy stroke and the love was broken. Cursed you might say. Why did we choose you and Sabrina to help us on this little adventure? Well, you and her held a strong bond already, now with her changed, you two, we believe, are the story retold."

I stared at Lydia like she just said some strange story about love between an Everafter and a mortal and she was connected to it somehow, just like I was. Oh wait, she did.

"So you are saying we are their reincarnations?" I said slowly to make sure she understood what I had said.

Lydia put her head in her hands. Like I sounded like the crazy one right now. HA to that just HA!

"No, Puck, what I am saying is that simply share the same story almost. Immortal for mortal, except Sabrina survived. You two are definitely not reincarnations though." Her words confuse me.

"You know what? Fine! Just Fine! No one cares!


	21. Attacked

**I don't own the SG, but I do own this computer I'm typing on.**

**I wrote another story called Flowers Death. YAY! It is sooo happy! Can't you tell by the name? Sorry it took so long to update, I was being lazy and I couldn't think of a good idea, and my friend's idea accidently got deleted! So at least I'm updating right now.**

**Puck's POV**

Lydia looked a little hurt at my response but it apparently was not on her mind for long, because all of a sudden, she tackled me to the ground and pushed me into the bushes which sent the sleeping Grimm flying about five feet away.

Well, she wasn't asleep for long.

"Stay down!" Lydia whispered harshly towards Sabrina who, observing my awkward position began to laugh.

"Ha ha Grimm. You're just jealous because nobody is able to resist my spectacularausity!" I proclaimed rather loudly. Of course I got hit on the head for talking so loudly by Lydia.

"What was that for?" I asked Lydia, much quieter I might add, I didn't want to get hit again. She was strong.

"They found the Haven and they found us. If I know Ryan as well as I do. He should at least try to save us." Lydia said softly, reassuring herself more than Sabrina and Puck.

_**(See Lydia, I'm trying to be nice.)**_

"What? Who are they? And why did you carry me and not wake me up?" Sabrina whisper shouted at us. She is sooooooo jealous.

"Shut up Puck." Sabrina said exhausted. "Did I say that out loud?" Lydia and Sabrina nodded their heads simultaneously.

Before I could answer her questions, Lydia beat me to the chase.

"'They' are the Scarlet Hand, and we didn't wake you up because you needed your sleep after…" She seemed to be contemplating which word to use. That's right, I know words, or maybe Sabrina told me this word about a thousand times and I learned it on the nine hundred and ninety ninth time.

"After you changed." Lydia finished after finding the right word.

Sabrina scowled as she remembered her new clothes. "Are they permanent? And why am I seeing things…differently?"

"You ask way too many questions." Lydia said as she jumped up and pulled us both up with her and motioned for us to follow her quickly. Soon, we were outside of the old shack and running past it.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked, wondering if I should, trust her, maybe she was just pretending to be a good guy but she was really a bad guy leading us to our uncertain deaths.

"Well, since we are most likely being followed, I think the best thing to do would be to," But she never finished, about twelve goblins surrounded us." "This a great position to be in, wouldn't you say? They are all going to have to feel the wrath of the Trickster King!"

"Puck?"

"Yah?"

"You're an idiot."

I bowed my head in thanks and pulled out what I THOUGHT was my wooden sword, but instead happened to be a long metal sword. "A little different from my wooden one, but it'll have to do." I said kind of disappointed.

As I was readying the sword so I could lunge at the big on with the HUGE purple warts on it that looked kind of like the old lady's broiled surprise, Lydia changed into that evil demon that she let out earlier. The goblins' eyes glinted with a fear I'd never seen before.

Must be me.

Lydia got out three swords and, WAIT! Three? How could she maneuver (there's one of those words Sabrina throws at me) three swords with two hands?

My face blanched.

Well that answers that.

"Fly to the lab with Sabrina! You'll find a backpack with instructions that tell you where to fly and what your quest is. I knew this would happen! Fly to where the instructions tell you to or so help me I'll kill you both and eat you." I looked at her with a wondering expression.

"Go! I may not live to hold them off much longer. But Sabrina, Until Ryan is a good guy again; you're stuck being an everafter and wearing those clothes. Now GO! Or you'll die by goblins!"

I trusted her.

So I grabbed Sabrina by the waist and pulled her up into the air. "I don't trust her. She kidnapped us!" I looked Sabrina square in the eye and told her with a strong forceful voice, "I do."


	22. Part 1 Ends

**Hey! It took a little longer than I suspected to update this chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me. At least it isn't one month like the last one. Okay, I do not own the sisters Grimm, but I own you. So watch your backs or I will eat your index fingers!**

**Puck's POV**

"Fine." Sabrina murmured to me, although you could tell that she wasn't happy about it one bit. And that is just the way I like it. "There it is!" I exclaimed, dropping down next to an old leather backpack.

Oh no! It smells like…

Books.

"Augh! I'm allergic to this stuff! It involves learning, and, and books! You have no idea how allergic I am. I'll get all itchy and puffy!" I warned Grimm.

Funny how she never listens.

"*sighs* it looks like the directions are rightttttttttt…HERE! Got it. Okay. Wait. It, looks like it's in code. Bleh, why couldn't they have just written whatever they wanted normally. I mean, how are we ever going to solve this?" Sabrina complained.

Well, at least I know she has completely recovered for dying for what? Three days. Good times, good times. (sarcasm)

Of course I was heard, YET AGAIN, because now I have a problem with talking my thoughts without knowing it!

"Oh, yah, thanks Puck. Now that we have to spend who knows how long with each other, might as well aggravate one another… " But I didn't let her finish the rant I wasn't listening to, because I could tell the monsters were on their way.

"Yah,yah. Okay, so what does it read? I might know it." I said slowly to her as though she were a small child to simply agitate her. Ahhh, that method never does fail me.

"Like you could help! All you do all day is pick your nose and lick your feet!" Sabrina yelled at me.

She was right, and was she said was true, oh so true. Except, I did think up amazing pranks, and, let's face it, I am a bit of a hunk.

Yah I'm pretty awesome.

"Yessssssss, but I am a person who picks their nose and licks their feet who is totally awesome." I said to her.

Slowly again. It never gets old.

Of course she relented into reading out loud the passage after listening to my reason. Who wouldn't? They are hard, cold evidence that I am able to do anything…because I am amazing and hunky and awesome!

I am altogether pucktastic!

"Puck? Pu-uck? Pussbrain?" Sabrina asked, waving her hand over my face.

"Huh?" I snapped up out of my day dream. She simply raised one eyebrow.

"I'll read it again, so that your pea sized brain can apprehend what I am saying." She's doing it to me now! What has the world come to?

"'A star that shines so brightly lit. To the right a little bit. There is a boy and a man who age not past age ten. Although they fight, they have joined sides, to spread darkness in Never time. Captured souls of many fates, altogether, inmates. Spreading evil through the land, this person needs to be stopped, it is getting out of HAND. Soon darkness will come and destroy all, come save them and do not fall.' And those are just directions on where to go." Sabrina said sarcastically.

Of course she wasn't so sarcastic when she saw the goblins coming towards us. Luckily, my awesomeness knew where to go.

"We need to go to Neverland! Read the next thingy…NOW!" I ordered her as I drew out my long blade.

"You know where to go? Good. Peter Pan has finally grouped up with Hook. It isn't good. They are planning on capturing the good creatures of the island and killing them. This indicates they are capturing souls, They will then turn everything into soulless demons that will stalk over neverland. The bad creatures will become worse and kill anything they can. It has begun. You won't be able to tell at first, but the change is nearing the breaking point. Go now. Stop them, soon! You may die, but the cost of not going are more expensive than any life. Good luck."

"Fun." I said, quickly grabbing the hints and pushing them into the backpack and then throwing the backpack into Sabrina's arms.

"Let's go." I grabbed Sabrina by the waist and we began our journey, or, were about to, to be exact, but we kind of got caught up.

"Yes, I agree! Let us go!" Sabrina yelled at the goblins as the pulled on us, bringing us crashing into the ground.

We were soon surrounded by the ugly goblins. You know, I swear, their warts look just like the old lady's broiled surprise.

With my gravy skills, I pulled out my sword and began to fight the ugly beasts.

Of course, even greatness like me have falls, but we get back up again. I got up by biting the attacker's face wart.

Hmmmm…It IS the old lady's broiled surprise! I can't believe she would feed us something like that! She. Is. GRAVY!

"Let go of me!" Sabrina was demanding of the ugly beast carrying her off. It was obvious she was struggling to get free.

Looking away from my attacker to find where Sabrina was, wasn't the best idea I'd ever had.

Yah, I was pulled under the ugly beastlies.

Of course with my total amazingness, I was able to fend off the monster in about ten minutes. By then, the monster was ten feet away from the edge of the forest with Sabrina.

I was flying towards her as fast as I could, dreading the fact that I might lose her again. I don't know why I was worried. She always manages to get out of the evil grips. In this way, she was okay. Because she made herself fall head down feet up, using the power she gained from falling to kick the monster in the head.

"OWWW! Watch what you're doing." Sabrina said angrily as the monster let her go and she landed on her head.

Of course when I chuckled she just HAD to hit me in my stomach. Thank you for your care and concern.

"What was that for?" I asked, gripping my stomach, gasping for air.

"For being you." Sabrina said, quickly pushing the backpack into my gut and climbing on my back.

"And also so I could get on your back. It's time to fly!" She said with a stern expression on her face.

I looked at her confused. "What happened?" I asked her. **(I won't explain what he meant until later)**

"GO!" She yelled at me. I looked forward and began to fly after seeing the beast coming after us.

**YAY! So, guess what? That was the end of Part 1! Yah! We made it! Whew! So, Part 2 will have both of their POV's k? Awesome! If you can guess what will happen in the climax of Part 2, I will give you a part! Lydia, I have decided you will only have your original part. Unless you can guess the climax, you have no part until the end of Part 2. Yah, I have to give others a chance.**


	23. To Die, Or Not To Die!

**Part 2**

**HEY! Nobody has guessed what the climax will be in Part 2 )': It'll give you a chance to be in the fan fic. (:**

**So, I hope you like the Part 2 thingy! I'm excited!**

**I want to get voice lessons but my parents may not let me get them )':**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the stinking sisters grimm. I said that in the beginning and I say it now! It hasn't changed in the last few days! :( Grrrrr!**

**Please review, your reviews keep me going! :D**

**Puck's POV**

As we left the Earth's atmosphere, I felt no need to breathe. The only reason we were allowed out of Fairy Port landing is because there is a tube like barrier that acts like a bridge to Neverland.

Blech! I can't believe we have to visit Pan.

He is such a wanna be! "I'm sorry." I looked back at Sabrina which caused us to get shaky, but I regained control.

"What?" I asked her totally confused. Why is she apologizing to me?

"You heard me," she snapped, "I said I'm sorry, for, for being like this!" If she thinks that she is explaining anything, she has a different definition of explaining things than me.

"Okayyyy, umm, Sabrina, what do you mean?"

Silence. It filled the empty void of space. I was taught you couldn't talk or breathe in space but I can hear here. Hmmm,, must be the barrier.

Wait! It sounds like she is, crying!

WAIT! Wait one second! She has wings! She can fly herself!

I was about to drop her when I realized she was crying. She must've forgotten she could fly. Oh well. But as soon as she feels better, I'm telling her to fly!

When I was about to try to calm her, she spoke up. UGHHHHHHHH! I'm not in the mood to be nice.

"I am sorry I am being so snappy, and rude, and mean, and such a bother. If I had not gone and run out, well, we wouldn't be in this stupid situation!" Sabrina said, her voice defeated and blaming. She was blaming herself.

"Now wait a minute!" I yelled. I could tell she was startled by my sudden bout of, um, yelling, because she tensed up.

"Do not go moping around and feeling sorry for yourself! You were always like that! Snappy, and rude, and mean, and such a bother!" She looked down, now she is feeling ashamed. She is impossible!

"*sighs* But Sabrina, that is what makes you, you. And you forgot about how you have too much attitude and how you now realize that you need to worship me as a god, like the god I am!" I pronounced, puffing my chest out.

And she laughed.

Those beautiful bells of laughter.

The ones I have missed for so long.

She laughed.

I closed my eyes and took in the music. Of course I would not EVER let anyone know that!

And if you tell anybody, I will come and kill you!

"By the way you can fly, get off of me." I said quickly, as I shook her off of me.

"Hey!" She yelled, pulling out her wings as she tumbled over.

Flying as fast as she could, she rammed into me. "Now it's fair." She smirked.

Before I could get her, she sighed and got back to her old mean self.

"Go! We need to get there as soon as possible." Sabrina flew ahead of me, man her wings are fast!

As I struggled to get forward, she stopped dead in her tracks.

I stopped next to her. "What is i-ohhh…" This didn't look right.

"This is NOT how I imagined Neverlan-"

"It isn't." I interrupted her, saying my words solemnly.

She shook her head. I couldn't blame her. We may be too late.

Dark purple clouds surrounded the star, creating a shadow over the island.

We both flew on, suddenly, I got the familiar feeling that something bad was about to happen.

As it turns out, a shadow crept out of nowhere and rammed itself through my body. I felt cold. My teeth began to chatter loudly and my body shook uncontrollably. Sabrina, looking at me, came and got me right before my wings stopped working too.

Her eyes ran up and down my body, worry filled them. She was looking for the focus of my pain. Breathing became far more difficult, but I was able to manage a few words.

"Sabrina, shadow ran through me. Cold. Breathing hard. Take me to Mainland. Soon or…" I couldn't finish, my lungs felt like they had become frozen and soon my blood felt like it was freezing in my veins.

Luckily, Sabrina was flying as quickly as possible for the Mainland. The purple clouds burned my skin and offered a small bit of relief to the non-stop icy pain.

"No, no, no. Hang on. Don't sleep. Don't sleep. Hang on, we're almost there. Okay, umm, where should I lay you down?" I tried to answer, but my throat seemed to have frozen solid. So she simply put me down in the grass.

"What do I do? I don't think I've ever learned how to deal with weird shadows piercing through somebody's soul. Granny and Daphne never told me about anything like this. Lydia or Ryan could've helped." I groaned slightly and she quieted down. I looked her in the face and managed to say a few words before I froze.

Or so I thought I froze.

Anyway, I managed to say something to Sabrina I had been wanting to say all this time but wasn't able to because of our situation.

"Goodbye Dogface." Of course I would've preferred hello.

"Don't talk like that." Sabrina said sternly. "Or I will personally break off your arm, fairyboy."

Good old Sabrina. Till the day I die. And then I blanked.

**Sabrina's POV**

As we left the Earth's atmosphere, I felt no need to breathe. The only reason we were allowed out of Fairy Port landing is because there is a tube like barrier that acts like a bridge to Neverland.

Man, this is probably gonna get us killed

How could Puck believe her? She took us. Away from everybody. I suppose I should've been nicer. This whole incident is my entire fault. If I hadn't freaked out when Puck was being so, him, or if I hadn't mean to him back with the ogres, we'd probably be okay. It is all my fault. I always cause trouble for everybody.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled to Puck

"What?" he asked me totally confused. I don't want to explain it, I wish he just understood. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"You heard me," I snapped, mainly at myself, "I said I'm sorry, for, for being like this!" Please don't make me explain it anymore Puck. I'm just an idiot that can't do anything but hurt and cause trouble.

"Okayyyy, umm, Sabrina, what do you mean?" Puck questioned me.

Silence. It filled the empty void of space. I was taught you couldn't talk or breathe in space but I can hear here. Hmmm,, must be the barrier.

GREAT! Now I've begun to cry. I am such a baby

It felt like Puck was about to let go of me. That was when I realized I could fly. But I didn't let go. I couldn't even see ahead, let alone fly.

After what felt like an eternity, I spoke up. He apparently was not getting what I meant. I feel so defeated. This whole entire thing is my fault. I'm snappy, rude, mean, and a bother.

"I am sorry I am being so snappy, and rude, and mean, and such a bother. If I had not gone and run out, well, we wouldn't be in this stupid situation!" I said, my voice defeated and blaming. How can I help it, I hope he realizes I was blaming myself.

"Now wait a minute!" He yelled. I was stunned by his sudden partaking in the conversation, he is probably mad at me. Well, if he is, I'm going to have to skin him.

"Do not go moping around and feeling sorry for yourself! You were always like that! Snappy, and rude, and mean, and such a bother!" I looked down, he is right. I shouldn't complain about myself. Some people have worse personalities than my own.

"*sighs* But Sabrina, that is what makes you, you. And you forgot about how you have too much attitude and how you now realize that you need to worship me as a god, like the god I am!" Puck pronounced, puffing my chest out. What a strange fairy.

And I laughed. I couldn't help it. He looked sooo proud of himself. Like Charming, or Billy. Wait. Nobody is as bad as him. But close to it.

I haven't laughed for so long. It feels really good. Like I've just slept one hundred years.

"By the way you can fly, get off of me." Puck said quickly, as he shook me off of him.

"Hey!" I yelled, pulling out me wings as I tumbled over. It wasn't the most pleasant experience. That's it, I'm getting him

Flying as fast as I could, I rammed into Puck. "Now it's fair." I smirked.

Before he could get me, I sighed and got back to my serious self. We wouldn't get anywhere if I were being silly all of the time like Puck.

"Go! We need to get there as soon as possible." I flew ahead of him, man my wings are fast! I'll use this against him later on the girly wing category.

As he struggled to get forward, loudly I might say, I stopped dead in my tracks.

He stopped next to me. "What is i-ohhh…" This didn't look right.

"This is NOT how I imagined Neverlan-" I said quietly

"It isn't." He interrupted me, saying his words solemnly.

I shook my head. This is horrible. It didn't seem right at all. We may be too late.

Dark purple clouds surrounded the star, creating a shadow over the island.

We both flew on, suddenly, I got the familiar feeling that something bad was about to happen.

As it turns out, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something knock into Puck. He began to loudly chatter his teeth and shiver frantically and uncontrollably. I flew as quickly as I could to him, which was good, because his wings stopped working a moment later. His skin was freezing to the touch. I was shivering just being near him. This isn't good. I looked over him, looking for the origin of his pain.

I could tell that breathing had become far more difficult for him now, for he was taking shallow gasps that sounded frightened.

He managed to whisper out a few words.

"Sabrina, shadow ran through me. Cold. Breathing hard. Take me to Mainland. Soon or…" He didn't finish, but at the same time, he became far more cold. It was really scaring me.

I began to race for the Mainland as fast as I could. Or at least what looked like the mainland. The purple mass stung me and burned my skin, which was extremely painful, but I kept my grip on Puck and flew down to the ground.

Puck began to drool and his eyes were in the back of his head. His breathing was so shallow right now, it was barely detectable. His eyelids began to close slightly.

"No, no, no. Hang on. Don't sleep. Don't sleep. Hang on, we're almost there. Okay, umm, where should I lay you down?"He tried to answer, but his throat seemed to have frozen solid. So I simply put him down in the grass.

"What do I do? I don't think I've ever learned how to deal with weird shadows piercing through somebody's soul. Granny and Daphne never told me about anything like this. Lydia or Ryan could've helped." He groaned slightly and I quieted down. He looked me in the face and managed to say a few words before he froze.

Or so I thought he froze.

Anyway, he managed to say something to me I was certain he had been wanting to say for a long while, but didn't get the chance due to our situation, I cried, knowing what he was going to say.

"Goodbye Dogface." Of course I would've preferred hello.

"Don't talk like that." I said sternly. "Or I will personally break off your arm, fairyboy."

Good old Puck, until the day he dies. And then he went stiff.


	24. Fairies Heal Fairies

**Part 2**

**Okay, so I know I kill characters off a lot, but hey, when I get an idea, I use it. Don't judge.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Maybe I own it, maybe I don't. What are you going to do about it?**

**Lilliputian- Oh, you don't want to know what I'll do!**

**Me- *shocked face* GASP! Darry?**

**Lilliputian- *even more shocked face* DOUBLE GASP! Yorkie?**

**Me/Darry- My long lost sister!**

**Me-Fine, for you. I don't own the sisters grimm )':**

**Lilliputian- I am so proud of you. I only wish MB could see you, he's my husband.**

**Me- OoO ?**

**Nobody's POV**

Sabrina stooped over Puck's cold body. Guilt was thumping at her heart. Even though it hadn't been her fault directly, it probably had something to do with her indirectly.

"I don't care! Why should I care? This is the same fairy boy who annoys you every day and night." Sabrina said to herself. But the thing was, she cared, and she knew it. She just didn't want to feel the pain of losing somebody close to her.

Once Sabrina realized this, she began to cry and she collapsed over Puck.

He was so cold. Like a popsicle, or in this case, a pucksicle. Sabrina gathered herself and sat up. A single tear on her face fell onto her hand.

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh. You aren't dead. You can't be!" Sabrina yelled out into the open air which felt so cruel against her skin.

She brought her hand down to his heart and all of a sudden, a light appeared and the world darkened.

Mesmerized by the twinkling light, she forgot about Puck for a moment. The light landed outside her hand, which was Puck's chest.

And then two more lights came, then five more, then fifty, then one-hundred, and they just kept coming.

All of them landed on Puck's chest around her hand.

Sabrina's eyes grew wide with shock as one of the fairies bit her and seemed to be biting him and he became warmer.

A faint pulse she felt from his neck. "He's alive." Sabrina whispered breathlessly.

"Who are you?" She questioned the lights which were obviously more than that. She heard a tinkling.

And she understood it. "Fairies, fairies, fairies." The tinkling bells chanted.

"Thank you, could you tell him that I didn't care at all that he died? Please? He'd never let it go." Sabrina begged the twinkling fairies.

To her relief, the bells said they would do that.

She nodded her thanks and found that as they disappeared, light came back to the world.

"This is just too weird." Sabrina said in disbelief as she backed away from the fairy boy to find something warm for him to drink or eat.

She walked a little ways away when she saw a fountain of hot chocolate. Next to it were flowers that looked strong and sturdy and were in the shape of cups.

"That's weird…" Sabrina muttered into the stiff air which no longer felt like it was holding her hostage.

She gathered up a cup and dipped it into the hot sweet liquid and brought it over to Puck.

He was sitting up already and was looking around with a confused expression covering his face like a mask.

Puck seemed a bit relieved when he first noticed Sabrina walking towards him.

"I see you have finally decided to serve me dogface." Puck said happily, puffing his chest out.

"Ha ha, don't get used to it." Sabrina shoved the cup into Puck's chest which made him deflate.

After taking a sip, he broke the silence.

"So, what happened, I feel a bit chilly?" Sabrina rose to her feet after kneeling down and began to describe all of the previous events that led them to that very moment.

"And then, these lights that turned out to be mini-faries, surrounded my hand and began to bite us. It was weird. But then you became warmer. In fact, now that I think about it, I feel a little bit estranged right now." Sabrina finished, leaving out her sadness.

Puck raised his eyes in an obvious state of amazement. "Well, I guess we should be on our way. If you want you can just bring yourself, you don't have to bring your ugly." He smirked at Sabrina, feeling better.

She just mimicked his motions in an unflattering way to annoy him. This was going to be a long trip.

**R & R **

**Keep guessing the Climax please! You'll get a part in the story!**


	25. Mermaids, Romantic, and Deadly

**Part 2**

******Okay, so I know it's been a while, but you'll just have to deal with it!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the Sisters Grimm, would I have talked with my long lost sister Darry about her husband Michael Buckley in my last disclaimer? I think not, on with the story.**

Nobody's POV

Sabrina and Puck began to fly side by side, Sabrina readying herself to catch Puck if he suddenly began to fall.

They were flying in the direction of, what they thought, was smoke. The land around them was filled with food that grew from plants, and many other exotic creatures.

Creatures like fairies; pixies, wood and water nymphs, and soon they would notice another strange and exquisite creature.

"I'm tired, and hungry, and tired, and thirsty..." Puck moaned in complaint. Sabrina huffed, when wasn't he hungry?

"Fine, look, there's a pond right over there, we can take baths and relax a bit before moving on." Sabrina relented after thinking about how Puck had just died.

Puck looked at Sabrina with a disgusted, amused, and confused look on his face.

"Baths? No way! I'll go for a swim, but I won't bathe! Oh and um, I knew you liked me, but I didn't know…" Sabrina stopped him, horrified at what he was thinking of.

"NOT, naked. You'll wear your boxers and I'll wear my bra and underwear. They can work just as well as swimsuits." (No they aren't see-through Lydia)

They landed at the edge of the crystal clear lake and stripped into their undergarments. Sabrina was happy to find that the outfit did come with those. Puck was the first to jump into the water, then Sabrina.

As soon as Sabrina was sure she was clean, she got out and lay herself down on the ground to dry while Puck played in the water.

Sabrina quickly dozed off under the warmth of the sun but awoke to a beautiful sound. It was like singing, but more pure, more gentle, more light.

Curious as to what this was coming from, Sabrina got up and put her clothes on over her already dried body and moved toward the sweet yet almost silent sound.

When she saw what was making the beautiful noise, she stood there gaping.

It was a young girl about her age, she had long shining brown hair that cascaded down her back and fell into the water. Her eyes were the color of the ocean; they shone brightly, reflecting the rays of the sun.

Her face was flawless and radiant; dimples were shone next to her lips which moved silently to match the singing. She wore nothing, but her hair covered her.

What snapped Sabrina out of awe and into reality was who was going closer to the singing beauty.

Puck.

She began to walk forward slowly, who knew if this was some sort of beast. But she stopped yet again as the creature lifted a black tail from the water and slapped the surface of the pond.

Puck was moving closer toward the mermaid, she was beautiful, there could never have possibly been a creature any more perfect than this, he thought.

Slowly, he came up to her and kissed the mermaid. Although she had stopped singing, her voice still rang through his head; it was almost like he was under a spell. All this time, Sabrina looked on.

Because she was a girl, she was not affected the way Puck was, but she still felt like the creature was harmless and so she did not do a thing. Just stood there as the mermaid began to kiss Puck fiercer and fiercer as she slowly pulled him under.

As soon as both heads were underwater, Sabrina was pulled out of the spell the mermaid had cast on her.

Realizing what just happened, she knew that if she didn't do anything now, Puck would be fish food soon. So Sabrina dove into the water with such grace that not even a ring rippled over the surface of the pond.

Strangely, she could see clearly underneath the water. And what she saw surprised her. Puck was still under her spell, he was making out with the mermaid more and more as she kept him down.

Some sort of unpleasant feeling began to rise through Sabrina, but she pushed it to the side as she swam quickly to Puck's side and pulled him from the monstrous mermaid.

She didn't get the greeting she thought she'd get.

Puck turned to her and pushed her hard, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Undaunted, Sabrina took Puck by the hands and forced him out of the water.

Sabrina quickly pushed him onto land where he wobbled with a blank confused look in his eyes before collapsing.

As Sabrina began to pull herself out of the water, a hand wrapped around her ankle, her scream was stifled by the water as it filled her lungs which began to burn.

She was being pulled farther and farther down. She began to see dots in her vision when she blacked out. She woke up seeing Puck looking at her curiously.

"What are you looking at pussface?" Sabrina moaned, her lungs hurting, and her whole body just aching.

"I was wondering, how long you could stay asleep as I pulled pranks on you. Turns out, you were out cold for three hours!" Puck exclaimed with glee.

Sabrina sat up quickly, remembering what had happened and also realizing that Puck had pulled pranks on her for three hours.

"What did you do Puck!" Sabrina screamed angrily.

He smiled and shoved a bowl of water into her hands so she could see her reflection.

She was blue. BLUE! He had dyed her face blue.

"I'm going to kill you fairy boy!" Sabrina shouted to Puck.

He smiled and began to taunt her by flying up then close to her, then darting away as she flew a bit slower due to almost drowning.

"Ugh! I don't even care anyway! Anyway, how did I survive the grasp of your new girlfriend who you were cozying up with a bit! Did you come down and kiss her so she let go of me?"

Puck blushed at this.

"I-I didn't- I was under her singing spell! She was a-a siren or something!" Puck stammered, clearly upset that he had been kissing the mermaid.

"It's just gross, she was a creepazoid as Marshmallow would put it." Puck said.

Sabrina just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said annoyed, "where do we go now?"

Puck, in answer, turned to look at the smoke which now made up words in the sky.

They said, _We know you are here. Come this way. Come._

"So you want to go to where that is telling us to? Riiiight, not that it will lead us into a trap or anything." Puck shrugged and popped out his wings as he flew forward, Sabrina had no choice but to follow or be separated from him.

**Thank you, thank you, please R&R**

**Yep, run and roam.**

**I hope you liked it!**


	26. Peter Pan, Jealousy, and Lydia

**Part 2**

******Disclaimer- I don't own the sisters grimm.**

**I know it's OOC but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**If anybody has any ideas for any of my stories, speak up. I can't use em' if you don't tell me.**

**Nobody's POV**

They flew along in silence, they were back in their clothes, Sabrina in her not so loved attire.

Puck broke the silence, he couldn't stand how upset she was with him. What did he do?

"Okay, what do you want me to say? Why are you so angry at me? What did I stinking do to make you, shun me? So what if I kissed a mermaid? So what if I kissed anybody, why would you care?" Puck exclaimed into the stiff air.

"You know what Puck? It doesn't matter. You can go ahead and kiss and date and marry and have a thousand mer-babies if you'd like, but I just don't like it. It is not you! I-I can't explain it!" Sabrina said, angry that she had to speak to him.

Although she didn't admit it to herself even, she felt jealous. But she wasn't able to detect the feeling because she'd never felt it like this before.

"So why are you upset with me?" Puck asked calmer now.

"You know what, let's just forget anything ever happened, okay?" Sabrina pleaded.

Puck nodded his head in agreement. They inched closer and closer to the smoke.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling in some bushes around them. Puck pushed Sabrina behind him protectively but Sabrina pushed right back up.

"Hello? I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Sabrina exclaimed, shocked by his first reaction.

Puck just grunted and pulled out his sword. Without thinking, Sabrina stuck her hand into her pocket and brought out a paintbrush. When she saw it, she raised one eyebrow but held it like a sword by instinct.

It instantly morphed into a long silver sword. On the intricately designed handle, was an inscription in code, but Sabrina did not know that, for her amber eyes could read the symbols.

"_One touch of this silver blade and death will arrive instantly."_

Right next to that passage, were several words that strangely looked like they might change. They said,

"_You feel dangerous/scared."_

"Um, Puck. I think my paintbrush is also a mood indicator." Sabrina said slowly. Puck stopped holding his sword up long enough to look at Sabrina like she was a loon.

"Really? Because I see no writing. Just those symbol thingies." Puck said slightly annoyed before raising up his sword again.

"Yes really!" Sabrina spit at the fairyboy. "It says I feel dangerous/scared. Here you hold it." Sabrina said forcing the hilt of the sword into his hand.

Puck grimaced but kept looking at Sabrina.

"Okay, it says, _'you feel annoyed/annoying/gassy?/in love/and sme-_WAIT!" Sabrina stopped and re-read in love over and over again.

"I'm not!" Puck stammered turning bright crimson. "Uh, swords don't lie Puck. Who do you love?" Sabrina asked softly.

Puck raised an eyebrow. _Is she really this stupid? _Puck thought. He had to think something up fast!

Somebody she would be annoyed with me if I said. Moth, Granny, Daphne, Lydia… LYDIA!

"UGH! Fine! It's, it's, it's, Lydia." Puck brought his head down so Sabrina couldn't see his smirk.

Sabrina looked crestfallen for a moment, but only for a moment. "Oh, wait, Lydia? As in our kidnapper? How could you be so stupid as to fall in love with our kidnapper? Newsflash! She risked my life changing me into a-a creature like you and risked your life coming here." Sabrina yelled angrily.

"Yah, I got that. But without her, you'd still be dead! So stop complaining. I like her, you don't, I can live with that." Puck said angrily as Sabrina glared at him.

"How did I come back to life anyway? People don't just die and come back like poof!" Sabrina asked calmer.

"I-I, can't tell you. It doesn't matter anyway." Sabrina looked like she was about to punch Puck in the stomach.

"Okay, so I died, and you can't tell me how I came back? You also don't care about me. Oh how sweet. That would be great on a card! Why don't you send it in to the card people? Oh, here's another idea, 'I don't care if Grimm dies or not, sucks for her!'" Sabrina huffed and flew closer and closer to the smoke.

Puck followed Sabrina regretting his choice of Lydia, he'd be stuck with it now.

**Peter Pan's POV**

Wow, they really do fight. But I can tell they love each other. I can tell. How? Well funny you should ask. I was hiding in the bushes, they were too busy insulting one another to notice me.

It looks like my plan is all ready. Soon I'd have Puck in my grasp and Sabrina as a slave. But first comes the plan.

**Nobody's POV**

"It's time to camp now Sabrina." Puck said quietly. Sabrina glared at him.

"I'm not tired, oh wait. You don't care how I feel or whether or not I'm DEAD!" Sabrina exclaimed in a fuming fury.

Puck said nothing but landed on the ground below and set up a camp, making sure it was kind of hidden.

Sabrina relented angrily and went straight into the camp and fell to sleep as Puck lay restlessly next to her.

If he just didn't love her he wouldn't be in this situation. It just wasn't fair. He had grown up so much on this trip. He was different. More mature. And it sickened him. He said to everybody he'd never grow up, but he was.

And as soon as he was back home, he'd be a bit more immature, but right now was not a time for immaturity, but a time for maturity. Besides, she'd find out sooner or later about his crush on her.

As the moon rose to the middle of the sky, he heard something moving outside the camp and he went to check it out.

He tried to yell as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Miss me?" Said the owner of the hand. Puck glared angrily at the owner. His worst enemy.

"Pan." He said muffled by the hand.


	27. AN

I've decided to continue, but I'm taking out Peter Pan and neither of them has admitted to anyone, not even themselves that they like the other. Don't expect lots of updates all of the time, there could be five in one week and zero in the next. I will also continue with the option of stopping at any time if I feel like it because, let's face it, my story sucked. I don't care what you say, whether as a joke or seriously, but I've read the entire thing and it is seriously messed up and demented. Also, all of my references to Lydia were entirely uncalled for. I repeated words so often I got dizzy, and the characters were OOC beyond repair. If something doesn't add up with my previous writing, forget it and move on. The only reason why I'm continuing is because I got 14 reviews telling me not to stop. Also, I apologize about the poll. I don't know how that works. I was too young to write when I wrote this, and who knows, I might not even be that good now, but I'm better than I was then and I promise a change in writing for the better, so if you liked that (other than for comedic reasons) then you'll love this! If you wanted this story to continue but you didn't review. Thank the people that did. Goodness knows I wouldn't be doing this if so many hadn't said something.


	28. Ahoy

**WELCOME TO SOMETHING BETTER!**

**Alrighty then. I do not own the Sisters Grimm! We're going to pretend Pan was never introduced. That sound good? Good. Well, here goes. And no one has pronounced love for anyone. To themselves or otherwise.**

**Sabrina's POV**

I wake up with sun beams hitting my face, glaring into my eyes.

Several feet away from me, Puck lay sleeping, loud snores escape his mouth, and his body is contorted in ways I didn't know bodies could bend.

Stretching out, I knock into Puck on purpose to prod him awake.

When he doesn't open his eyes, I push him.

As he continues to sleep, I get more and more violent and end up slapping his face.

Sure enough his eyes flicker open and he feels his cheek.

"Oh, morning." He greets me and I roll my eyes in response, standing up.

Scanning the horizon, I notice the absence of our target in the West.

When I turn around, I can see it rising in the East with the sun at its heels.

"Puck. Wasn't the smoke over to the West?"

"What's West?"

Groaning in annoyance, I tell him he's an idiot and begin to think. Perhaps I'm wrong but what if I'm not.

If it were a trap, what would the point be in moving the thing bringing your prey to you?

Looking down, I catch Puck digging for gold. "You're a pig!" I say in disgust.

A mischievous smirk rises onto his cheeks and I can't help but worry if he's going to try something on me.

In the end he didn't trick me, but annoyed me to no ends.

Pink blotchy skin began to cover his already dirty skin and bristles popped out of his slippery nose that grew outward by the minute, pushing out until the nostrils jut forward.

His grimy ears change into triangles and his hands and feet grow into trotters.

High pitched squeals crashed out of him and I decide to ignore him and make a decision.

Although the smoke was obviously not a place we'd want to be at, we had no other clues to go off of, so I pushed the wings out of my back and clapped them together until they lifted me and moved me the way I wanted them to.

The place where they entered my back itched constantly while they were out and my whole body felt sore when they were inside of me.

I'm beginning to think I'll never get used to it. Why do all of the weird things happen to me?

Why is it that only the freakish nightmarish things happen only to my family?

My family. I miss them. I miss them a lot.

I can hear Puck coming up beside me.

Out of tune with my more depressed thoughts, he smiles and tries to challenge me to a race by speeding ahead of me.

Instead of charging forward, I continue at my set pace and glare from behind at him.

Had it not been for him, none of this would've happened to me, and for that, I would not forgive him; at least not for a long time. _**(This is one of those moments when you just forget the past and move on)**_

He could've saved me from dying in the first place and he could've helped us escape in the second.

After all, we never did leave the barrier. I know he was capable of getting us home.

But instead he developed Stockholm syndrome and risked not only his own life, but mine as well because of his little crush on our captor. Who does that anyway?

He could go ahead and let Livia, Libia, whoever she is, kill him, but I hadn't lived for four thousand years like him, only fourteen.

There was a difference between immature and reckless and he had crossed that line.

Glancing back at me, Puck realized he was not yet forgiven and kept at a steady pace as well, his body positioned in defeat.

We flew for some time, the whole time I was so tempted to cut the wing things off of my back that I eyed the ground in search of something sharp.

The entire island was so much different than anything I had ever seen before.

Everything was very vivid and the colors were luminescent.

Still, it was unlike the Oz we visited in the Book of Everafters because you could definitely tell everything was real, or at least that's how it appeared.

But the place was definitely not how the movie depicted it.

The sky was bright silver, not blue, and there were seven moons hanging in the sky even though it was the middle of the day.

The water wasn't clear and the mermaids, as far as I had seen, looked nothing like the ones in Ferryport Landing, instead their skin was made up of gray scales and instead of noses, they had slits in the middle of their face and gills sliced through their sides.

Fins protruded from their arms and they looked more demon than human or fish.

The birds there were even different. Instead of flying forward, they flew backward and they could seem to stop running into things.

Just as I was observing one close to me, I found myself dodging it as it came barreling back at me, but when I moved away, it hit a rock that I'd just passed and it fell down nearly one hundred feet before it fell into the water below.

"Sorry." I yelled down and flew on feeling a twinge of guilt.

"It's so difficult to fly like we do and birds like yourself make it harder on us!" Squawked one bird as it kept up with me.

Surprised, I jumped a bit in the air, though I don't know why I would be shocked.

I've been in Ferryport Landing for so long you'd think I'd be used to this kind of thing.

Getting the sick feeling I always have when I talk to talking animals, I shot forward, daring the distance with Puck to escape the bird, though that didn't prove to be much of a problem as that foul creature (pun intended) crashed down to help its friend.

Because my attention was caught on other things, I didn't happen to notice when Puck stopped where he was in midair.

Bumping into him, I let out an oomph.

"Watch where you're going fart face!" I yelled, pushing him forward.

Giving a grunt, he turned around and shot me a look of annoyance.

"What was that for?" "For you being you. What's the hold up?"

Without saying a word, Puck pointed forward to the most obvious sight I'd ever seen.

"Now how did I miss that?" I whispered

"I swear it wasn't there a minute ago."

Right ahead of us, about two miles forward, a mammoth ship rose from a rocky lagoon.

The thing was broken and it looked like something a little kid forgot at the playground for a year or two.

Above everything else, hung upon a wooden beam, a pirate flag waved, tattered.

The smoke we had seen seemed like a fog with many individual shadows rising up.

Several men on board were scrambling around the deck before disappearing.

"We shouldn't have come this way. We need to leave." I said, but Puck was already zipping toward the colossal rig.

"Puck!" With great apprehension, I followed Puck.

No matter how big our fight was, it wasn't worth getting separated. On this island, that could mean never finding one another again.

Besides, I couldn't just leave him. It wasn't like I hated the demon child.

When I caught up to him, I dug my nails into his arm.

"What are you doing? Those guys obviously knew we were here, and I have a feelings a band of pirates isn't afraid of two measly little kids."

"What are you talking about? Everyone fears me! I'm the Imp, the mischief maker, the king of the loafers, the nastiest of the nasty, the-"

"Shut up." I snapped, rolling my eyes, earning a raspberry from him.

Though I tried to pull him back, he didn't listen and looked at everything with amazement, gawking at the cadavers swinging in the wind, their necks encompassed by rope, and gaping at the creaking boat below him.

"Woah, are those real? Do you think I could get some for my room? I doubt anyone would go in there after that! And imagine the pranks. Do you know where I'd put him. Sabrina, you'd never be safe!"

I didn't respond to him which he didn't seem to notice for several minutes as he went on about how he himself once took form as a unicorn and played dead in the park before turning into a penguin and then into a hawk before flying away.

When he did notice, he looked at her and sighed.

"Stop acting like such a baby, it was an accident, and you're fine now."

"You know what Puck? Go to heck!" **(sorry, I don't swear. And when I did once in the story, I didn't know it was a bad word.)**

Shooting me a quick glare, he turned around and huffed off, descending toward the edges of the lagoon.

"Stop pouting, it's unbecoming!" I yelled at him, but he kept going.

Reluctantly I followed. Something I've become used to after my parents woke up.

My parents. I missed my mom and dad. I wanted to see them again. I longed to see Daphne again and to see my grandma again.

Heck, I even missed her food. (**She dies in the future, it doesn't say when, but I'll guess in… NEVER! Relda will never be dead to me!)**

Food.

The thought reminded me of my own hunger.

Pushing the thought away, I checked my priorities and eating was right behind getting out of the creepy place with all of the dead bodies.

From far away, the caracasses were small enough to be ignored, but as Puck got closer to one and Ifollowed, the smell wafted on the air to me and I saw the horrible thing.

It was too gruesome for words.

Half of the expired flesh had been picked off and all that really remained was the person's hair, his bones, and some festering, rancid flesh the color of ice.

Gagging on my empty insides, I found myself immensely relieved when my feet touched the ground.

Puck had left the ground he stood on only seconds ago and pushed himself to the people who were hanged.

"This is amazing! Do you know how much I could sell this for to some of my friends?"

"You have friends?"

Swiveling around, he scowled at me.

"More than you do!" "I have more friends than you do considering you're an old man, nearly 4,000 years old and I'm only 14." I said, making a jab at his ego.

This comment struck a chord with Puck and he looked miffed and confused for a moment before taking off into the jungle.

"Stop being such a baby, I won't be able to find you in there!" I yelled to him.

When no answer came, I was sure he was playing a game with me.

"Puck?" Still, nothing. I waited for some time before realizing he'd probably gotten lost.

"Idiot, where'd you go?" I extended my wings and flew into the dense jungle.

Other than Peter and the pirates who else was in Neverland? I'm certain it's not someone so good.

What if he'd been taken by someone? Or killed…

"Puck! Where are you?" Heart pounding, it isn't surprising, that when something picked me up from behind I beat the heck out of them.

Blind with… I don't know, something, fear most likely, I punched whoever it was in the gut.

"It's me, stop it." Opening my eyes to see who it is for the first time, I give him another punch.

"No one likes you!" I screamed at him and stomped out of the forest.

If that's how he wanted to play, then I would just have to oblige. Not now, but later, when he wouldn't see it coming that sick dog.

"I know plenty of people who would say otherwise." Puck said, provoking me to shake my fist at him.

"Don't come down here or you'll be looking forward to a world of pain!"

"You couldn't hit me if you tried." He chuckled.

Biting my tongue, I continued to walk. We'd check out the area, look for some clues, and then we'd get the heck out of there.

I just hoped that he wouldn't drag me to the ship. We'd seen people there, and that could mean only one thing.

Trouble.

And not only had we seen them, but they'd seen us.

Everything we were doing was impossibly dangerous, any one of them could take a shot at us and we wouldn't see it coming.

A creeping feeling began to creep across my spine.

"That's weird." Puck said. "What is?"

Turning around, I found Puck staring at the ground at some sort of trinket.

Bending down to pick it up, he hung it from his fingertips.

On a silver chain, a circular metal pendant with an intricate design on the front spun in front of him before settling.

Turning me he made a motion as though to offer it to me.

Looking at him suspisciously, he gathered a sigh.

"What use would I have of it?" Only a bit comforted, I snatched it from him and paused as if I had imagined it was a bomb.

My cautious actions gave me a chortle from Puck.

Blushing, I turned away and put it over my head.

Fingering the pendant, I notice a crease and slide my fingernail into it and the thing pops open.

Golden dust sad inside of it, and even though any normal powder would've fallen out, it stayed still in its case.

Without telling him, I clasped it together. I always needed help to solve mysteries. For once, I wouldn't rely on anyone but myself.

Whilst eyeing the boat apprehensively, something caught my attention.

Before I could really tell what was going on, I spotted a girl crouching like a frog in front of me.

Thoughtlessly, I pulled my foot back and attempted to kick her, but she dipped smoothly to dodge my horribly aimed kick.

Without the jolt backward I had been bracing for, I lost my balance and fell on my back.

Puck came over and stared down at me as I caught my breath and started to get up.

"You're kind of clumsy, you know that Grimm?"

I thought that he might help me up, but he just watched dully as I got to my feet.

Quickly, I scanned our environment and I didn't see the girl.

"We need to take to the air and get as far from this place as possible." I whispered.

"I don't want to leave!" He stomped, acting like a whiny baby.

"Stop being such a baby." I retorted and popped my wings out, making for the clouds, ignoring my irascible behavior.

I had much more to think about. Who was that girl? She didn't look like any Indian I would've imagined.

There was something off about her.

And then I realized something that I should have noticed from the beginning.

"The only creatures we've seen have been mermaids and freaky birds," I said to myself. "Why, on an island, have we not seen any other life?"

…

**Someone actually guessed the basics of the climax, so I'm going to give them a part in this. Her name will be Alyssa.**

**QOTD-**

**Give me an idea for different scenes in the future.**


	29. Alyssa

"Maybe they saw your face and ran away or died out of fear." Puck said, coming up next to me.

"Shut up or you'll suffer the same fate." I said passively.

Floating just a little bit above the jungle below, I searched for any sign of animal life, but I couldn't even spot an insect.

A mosquito would be welcoming at this point.

Why were the birds and mermaids there and nothing else?

But there were other living things. I'd seen those men and I'd seen that girl.

I realized then that I'd have to go back to that ship at some point.

There was no need to put it off, but I just couldn't make myself return just yet.

Images of the hanged men flashed through my head.

But it wasn't just them that made me hesitant to return.

I felt something. I had a premonition that it wasn't time yet to go back.

Once we finally realized the absence of life, everything became so lonesome.

Without Puck's mouth flying off, the only thing to hear was the rhythmic pounding of our feet as we headed into a dense, tropical area, the air being too full of plants to let our wings out.

Eventually, sadly, my flying companion decided it was high time he started to speak again.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

I ignored him and he let out a little spurt of laughter.

"I'll take that as a no. I guess our only option now is for you to follow me and swear an oath to me to become my personal slave."

Gritting my teeth, I fought off the urge to turn around and land a punch on the side of his face.

Clearly he saw me tense up, because he continued to provoke me, egged on by my reaction.

"No? Well I suppose you could just call me your master and admit your unrequited love for me."

"Puck?" "Huh?" "Why're you so stupid?"

At my response to his roll of the tongue, he threw me a raspberry.

"You're just jealous of my awesome skills. What's that?" The sudden turn in conversation roused my suspicions and I couldn't help but feel something was off.

Running ahead of me, he bounded toward something ahead of us, the thing shining under the glare of the sun.

Curious now myself, I trudged after him.

I would soon regret that.

Puck bent forward to pick the object up, but it must've triggered some sort of trap, because right as I stepped over a piece of land, I was pulled right off of my feet.

It took several seconds to realize what happened, it didn't take so long though once I found myself staring at the ground while swaying in the breeze.

A large fishing net engulfed me and the single fibers rubbed into my skin.

Flipping around in the net, I managed to face the fairy boy.

A twinkle glimmered in his eyes as he stared jubilantly at the contraption.

His joy was only multiplied when mud bombs exploded in my face, turning my hair dirty blond _**(I know, the best pun you've EVER heard)**_

"I've got to get me one of these!" He shouted as I spit chunks of mud and minerals out of my mouth and swiped the grime out of my eyes.

"Get me down!"

The realization suddenly hit me that this trap had been set by someone.

This made me feel like an idiot for not figuring it out the moment I was caught in the predicament I was in, but I was a bit too preoccupied with wild fear to worry about such trivial thoughts.

"Do it yourself." He said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you, demented?"

"C'mon, just turn into a frog, a fish, a dog. I mean, the possibilities are endless."

I screamed at him in my mind before trying to take his advice.

Arguing would get me nowhere, but I'd be certain to hand his butt on a platter to him the second I got out.

Sadly, I could not get out.

I twisted my entire body until I was certain it would snap and I even imagined myself as the thing I wanted to become, but nothing worked.

"Puck, get me down!"

With a sigh, he walked toward me to unleash me when he himself was captured and covered in a mass of mud like myself.

If I weren't so freaked out, I'd have relished in the moment, at least until I realized he was honestly enjoying himself.

It wasn't until he tried to escape that he grew slightly pallid.

"I'm stuck." It took a moment for the full meaning of those words really hit me.

"Stuck as in…" "I can't change. Wait a sec! I have a dagger on me somewhere…"

As Puck said this, he dug through his pockets, pulling out mounds of dirt, bugs, and hand grenades filled with undefinable slop.

Before he could truly delve deeply into his search, the whiz of an arrow slipped through the air like gravity was pulling it toward only its mark, which just so happened to be the knot that kept me suspended in the air.

The force was enough to slice the ropes in half and I fell into a heap on the ground.

I was followed immediately by Puck.

"Watch it, I am royalty!" He shouted and got up.

Silence.

It was so quiet, I was immensely perturbed by it.

All of a sudden, I was pulled down from behind, as was Puck.

The next thing I knew, everything went black.

Have you ever had a headache so bad that you genuinely wish you'd just die?

Well that was what was happening to me.

At first my eyes wouldn't open, but a reeking smell beside me soon jolted me awake.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I could feel something around me.

I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized it was slobber.

Puck.

Disgusted, I pushed him away from me, only to find that the two of us toppled over together.

Once I realized I should check out my surroundings, I pushed aside the pounding in my head and looked around.

Puck and I were stuffed into a bag together.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Only several seconds later was he conscious and twisting around like I had before.

In my attempts to contain him by grabbing his wrists and pinning him down, I got hit in the face.

Even then, my actions to remain unnoticed were in vain, as Puck began screaming out things.

"You'll never catch me! I'm the Trickster King!"

Groaning in defeat, I told him to open his eyes and when he did, he looked very confused, until he looked amused.

"Wow Grimm, trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?"

"Shut up. If they haven't noticed us by now, we should try to keep it that way."

Getting off of him, I felt something sharp under my palm and I pulled my hand away instinctively.

Although it was dark, I managed to see a crimson bubble forming on my hand, and I could feel some blood trickling over my eyelid.

There was some pain, but it wasn't terrible.

"You hit me." I say dumbly.

"You straddled me!"

"Trying to get you to stop twisting."

"Okay, let's face it, there was nothing innocent about what you were doing." Puck said.

Despite the fact that I couldn't see his facial features so well, I could see the shape of his head, and I came very close to connecting my fist with his face.

"Shhh!" I hushed him. "You said you had a knife. Can you get that out?"

He obeyed my request and handed me the dagger.

Holding the handle in my fist, I stabbed the fabric and with a few twists formed a good hole.

Just like the inside of the bag, the outside was dark as well and I could not see a soul.

Pouring through me, relief rushed down my spine and spread out toward my fingertips and toes.

With just a slice I allowed an opening for us.

Stepping out of the bag, my foot landed on soft ground, a good thing considering I thought we might've been hauled onto the ship.

"Where are we?" Puck asked.

That certainly was the question.

It was dark, so if we were outside, it'd be night.

But there weren't any skies.

Yet we couldn't be inside, because I could feel the wind nipping at my exposed skin and hear leaves rustling around me.

"Try to fly." I commanded, and he did as I said again.

I attempted to let my wings loose as well. They came out, but only for a second.

Something sucked them into my back, giving me the sensation of whiplash for a second.

Looking over at him, I saw the same pained expression on him.

"Walk then." He proposed, and I nodded.

Before we could get too far, we were torn from our stances and drawn toward each other until our arms were touching.

The feeling was so odd and the situation so nerve wrecking that Puck couldn't even say anything for a minute.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Silence answered me.

Not knowing what was happening was the worst.

"Why couldn't you have just let me stay dead?" I wondered aloud.

"Who would I torment?"

Anger rose through my body. Rage tore into my head. I was desperate to get out. The darkness began to close in on me, creating an ebony box.

The sudden change in mood made me dizzy, but I ignored it.

Nobody could force me to do anything. I could beat this.

I could not be contained!

Screaming, I pushed past the barrier pulling me toward Puck and began running.

This time something pushed me to the ground and began to drag me back to where I was, but I gripped the floor, pushing my nails into the ground until they could go no farther.

Eventually I managed to get up and shoot forward again.

A great sweeping wind then knocked me off of my feet and threw me back.

I was at least several feet off of the ground and I thought I might be separated from Puck, but his hand caught mine and we were pulled together.

Finally when the wind died down, I could hear Puck calling me names and I could feel the dirt beneath my nails.

"Shut up barf brain."

"Hairy butt!"

"You're so stupid!"

"At least I can keep clean."

"You mean you're clean? I thought that there was lot of puke on your face, but now I know that's just your face!"

Unable to control my anger, I slapped him across the cheek.

At the very moment my hand connected with his skin, a light poured into the black box in the form of fire.

Twenty yards away from us, a girl sat in front of a fire with a glowing blue orb in her hand.

Immediately I recognized her as the girl I'd seen before.

Forgetting our brawl, we tried to go to her, but she lifted the orb and it let out a wind sweeping us back.

"Who are you?" I screamed at her.

"I demand you let us go! I am a king and should be treated as such. I shall forgive you for a fair price. Get me five gallons of ice cream and twenty hamburgers!"

I hit him in the stomach.

The girl stands up and keeps a tight grip on the orb. Her long black hair trailed behind her like a twisting road.

A pair of deep brown eyes looked upon us with curiosity.

She wore a dress made of animal skins and I thought that she was probably an Indian considering her attire and the dark skin she had.

"Who are you?"

She asked me instead of answering my question.

Because she had the upper hand, I felt it was necessary to oblige, but I didn't want to give her my name.

"My name is Krista," I lied, ", and this is Robin. What's your name?" I repeated.

Finally she answered.

"My name is Alyssa. What are you?"

Puck and I exchange a glance and he turns his finger in a circular motion around his head, mouthing the word 'crazy'.

I slapped his hand down and asked her to repeat herself.

"What, are you?" She shouted.


End file.
